A Raven's Song
by thelilspud
Summary: One small time criminal has been caught by Batman, thrown into Belle Reve and left to fend for herself. Though the government has different plans for this Raven, seeing what she can do they blackmail her into joining Team X. Meeting some of the most dangerous criminals and seeing things she can't believe, will it drive her over the edge or will she embrace the madness ...
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW STORY FOLKS :P Hey all, have you seen Suicide Squad because I am now IN LOVE WITH IT! Now this story has huuuuge spoilers for those who have not seen it (hurry up and go and watch it for goodness sake people!) and you don't want it spoiled, trust me :D So please enjoy … REVIEW … and join in the madness ;)**_

Being slammed into a few walls and then handcuffed to a railing was not the way I planned on ending my evening. I had planned on rolling around in the money I had managed to snag from a small bank. One little snag in the plan, I didn't count on Batman appearing and knocking two-shades-of-shit outta me.

So that's how the cops found me, a bruised black eye and a bruised ego to match. Last time I ever take advice off Marioni!

Head pushed down as the cops secure me in their squad car I can see them high five. Baring my teeth I snarl. Fucking cops.

"So boys, where we going? Anyway nice?" I smirk at the glares I get off them both as we drive away.

"You are going to jail, and staying there this time Raven." Chuckling I play with some loose thread from the car seat. Sure, I'll stay there for a night, see all the old friends and then bust out … again.

"I highly doubt it." I murmur seeing us nearing the Police Station. Then completely passing it by. Huh?

"Um boys, not to judge you on your directional skills or anything but the, uh, station is the other way …" Seeing their smirks I can't help but squirm slightly.

"We know." How ominous. Perhaps these bozos have learnt how to intimidate criminals now, clever boys.

Looking out the window I can see Gotham rushing past us, past Maroni's place, Jokers and then past Penguin's. Confused, I bite my lip. No other criminal hideouts are this far south, none that I knew about anyway.

More time passes and my fingers were getting twitchy on my knees groping for where my gun usually is. Bloody Bats, he took all my weapons, hidden and obvious, and put them in a black bag which Cop Number One has on his lap. Why on earth I didn't think to bring my exploding coins with me I do not know. What a day to forget them.

We – finally – pull up at an airport. Huh, strange. Shoved into a wheelchair and handcuffed to said wheelchair the cops start to push me towards a small military airplane and a guy who had way too much camouflage on.

"This her?" Looking back at the cops nodding I feel myself be pushed more towards the other guy as they also pass my bag over as well. Uh, not to interrupt but what the fuck is happening right now? "Good. We'll take it from here," glancing around I can't see any one.

"We? I only see one of you buddy." His sneer made my fingers twitch, as he stepped aside another guy in a white coat came towards me with one big ass needle. "Uh that's not for me right?" He ignored me and lined it up with one of my veins on my arm, struggling I try and break free of the cuffs. "Hey listen pal, I'm sorry for whatever I've done just get that needle away from my arm! I promise I won't do any more robberies…" I ramble as he chuckles making me struggle harder.

"Goodnight, Princess." He stabbed the needle into my arm and released whatever was in it. Shouting every insult I could think of I tried my hardest to break free as spots appeared in my vision.

"She's tougher than the others." Hearing white coat snigger I glared up at what I think is him, he winked as the military man literally punched my lights out.


	2. Sometimes the crazy ones are outside

_**CHAPTER NUMBERRR TWOOOO!  
Can I just say I'm in love with Suicide Squad and every single character I just have heart eyes when ever I see them :D Especially two certain characters (coughCAPTAINBOOMERANGcough) XD(coughHARLEYQUINNcough) XD **_

_**Well I hope you darlings enjoy please, review, favourite and follow :)**_

Groaning I can feel a bruise the size of Texas pulsating under my right eye, the same bloody one that Batman had punched less than 24 hours ago! Grinding my teeth, I slowly open my eyes to a cloudy sky, squinting I swear I can see a swamp! Looking at the grey building that I am being pushed towards I can see a blur of colours on one side. We most definitely are not in Gotham any more.

Attempting to turn my head to see what the blur of colours said my head is stuck, confused I try and shake my head but nada. Nothing. Pushing my head forward slightly, whatever is blocking my movement was thick, strong and smooth … probably leather. Sighing I glance down, and then glare. Where were my trousers! Instead of my black jeans there was horrific orange tracksuit type bottoms. Not happy. Not happy at all!

Breathing through my nose I try not to panic or flip out, instead I calmly read the writing on one of the legs which was upside-down. I can see a 'B', 'E' and 'REVE' … please someone tell me that I am not about to enter Belle Reve!

"Rise and shine, Princess. Welcome to hell." Looking up I see white coat had removed the coat and was now dressed in some stupid black military style uniform. Glaring up at him he sees and laughs, clicking his fingers at the men by the doors to open them, "looks like we've got another fighter, boys!" They all snickered as we moved by. Looking at each of their faces I tried to memorise each one, would be good to know who to kill when I get out of this hell hole.

As they walked (and I rolled) down the path I saw some of the prisoners looking through the barbed wire, I can't help but think they look like caged wild animals. The issue with caged animals is you never know when one might flip out and strike. Smirking, I watch them as they watch me. Guessing they don't have many prisoners coming in.

We pass the prisoners and enter the hallway, checking it out I feel quite disappointed. It just looks like any other jail. Boring. Glancing upwards I start counting how many cameras were around and where they were pointing too, the unnerving thing is … I can only see a few. Alarm bells started ringing, looking at where they were positioned to look at, even I could see there were some major blind spots! Why would prisons want blind spots? Glancing at now Non-White-Coat-Guys hands I can see slight cuts and bruises around his knuckles. A sinking sensation started in my stomach. That's why there are blind spots.

"Officer Griggs, Boss!" A rat-faced guard stomped over to Non-White-Coat-Guy, Griggs, "I got Deadshot's meal here, do you want me to give it him, Sir?" Feeling Griggs gaze on me, I peek out the corner of my eye and see him shake his head.

"Nah, I'll take it, show Princess here some of the inmates." Was it just me or is his voice really irritating. Actually, scrap that, his entire presence is irritating!

"My name is Raven, not Princess!" I snarl, flinching slightly when he leans down so his face was next to mine.

"Your name is whatever I want it to be, _Princess_ ," glaring up at him I can't help but roll my eyes.

Feeling a sharp pain on my cheek I bare my teeth, that bitch just slapped me! "I said, you got that Princess?" Even his grin was ugly.

"Clear as a whistle, _dickhead_." Feeling another slap on my cheek I let loose a giggle, "I thought we were giving each other pet names asshole, don't you like yours?" I snicker as he moves away from me, signalling at the other guards to steer me. I allow a smirk as we moved away from the hallway, I'm glad I got the message across to him.

After about five minutes of walking in silence, these guys are so boring I can feel that I am actually losing brain cells, we pull up at a door. Asshole pulls down on the hatches, peeking through I can see a sweaty though quite handsome man punching away at a decrepit punch bag.

"Chow time, Floyd, step up to the door. Dinner time." This Floyd turns around; two dark brown eyes meet mine. Smiling slightly at the man he nods in my direction while Griggs shoves the plate through the hatch.

"Only my friends call me Floyd." Hearing his accent, I grin, another Gothamite. Awesome!

"You ain't got no friends, Floyd." Ouch, bit harsh.

"What's that?" He holds up a square, very gone off, granola bar. Wrinkling my nose up at it I can't help but sign. Shit meals for a shit place I suppose. S

"That is called Loaf," seeing Griggs smirk made my blood boil, arrogant ass.

"A Loaf?" If I was him I'd throw it back at Griggs.

"Yeah, it's got a little of pasghetti in there, toenails. Rat Shit. Everything a growing fella needs, like you." Hearing Deadshot's chuckle I smirk, this is gonna be good.

"Come here, can I tell you something? Can I tell a secret?" If alarm bells weren't ringing in Griggs head from Deadshot's tone, then he is crazier than I give him credit for. Or maybe more stupid.

"-Yeah?" He actually moved closer to the door, idiot!

"One day … somehow, someway, I'm gonna get outta here. And I'm gonna rain down on you, like the Holy Ghost." Threatening, dramatic but believable. I like this guy.

"Man you just threatened a staff member." Uh-oh.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you have." Griggs motioned with his hands to the other guards, one grabbed my chair and started wheeling me away quickly but not before I heard the end of their conversation.

"Let's have some fun."

 _ **MWAHAHAHA You enjoying? The chapters will get longer and longer munchkins don't worry! REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL :D**_


	3. Big Bad Boss

_**MWAHHHH did ya miss me :D I may have gone and watched Suicide Squad again … this makes time number four … :D I can't help it its AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I hope you are all enjoying this so far :) don't worry we will get some introductions for the Squad soon :) so buckle your seat belts for another chapter :D I may combine two I have written as they chapters are quite short … or may I won't MWAHAHA ;) Enjoy, review, favourite and follow darlings :***_

This place was batshit crazy and extremely boring at the same time … no idea how that works but it does. Three months in this hell hole with no contact with other people apart from the slime-ball boss of this place, Griggs. But he hardly counts as I swear I lose brain cells whenever he talks to me. Rubbing my ribs, I giggle, when I told him that it earned me a round of beat the Raven. Men just are so sensitive nowadays.

The only thing that has kind of kept my sanity is meditation and working out. Yes, I have become one of those prisoners. Staring at my stomach in the shiny metal above the sink I hummed. I'm not sure if I'm losing weight through working out or the shit food. The grumbling in my stomach suggests that is probably the latter. What I wouldn't do for a cheeseburger and fries!

Settling on my 'bed', concrete slab with a thin mattress, I hum to myself. Perhaps I have lost it? Would I know I've lost it if I'm the only one who speaks to me? Lying down I tap the concrete and attempt to get comfortable, not that I'm complaining of course. I've slept on much worse.

Hearing footsteps sound down the hallway I play the game of guess the asshole, it's quite fun as I am the high scorer. Listening I guess male and probably Griggs. The hatch slams upwards and there stands the bane of my existence. Griggs. HEY, I win the game again.

"Hello Princess." Smirking I sit up and rest my elbows on my knees.

"Hey Asshole, miss me?" His chuckle made my skin crawl.

"All you girls seem to have mouths on you, if you were nicer to me you'd actually get privileges." Holding back the sarcastic comment that would fly over his head I decided to instead snort.

"And, pray tell, what are those privileges?" He holds up some books and my fingers twitch, it has been so long since something had actually entertained me.

"Now gorgeous, are you going to behave?" Looking at the books I grumble.

"What's the catch Griggs, you ain't being nice to me outta the goodness of our heart," I watch him and he gives nothing away apart from smiling.

"Can't I just be a nice guy?"

"No." His laugh made me cringe, looking at the books I bite my lip. What have I got to lose, more boredom? "Fine, gimme the books. I'll play nice." I cave, slinking off the bed I grab the books of the hatch. Not taking my eyes off Griggs I curl back up on my bed holding the books to my chest. Where's the catch? He smirks and winks at me.

"Enjoy Princess, be a good girl for Daddy," with that he shuts the hatch as I feel vomit rise up my throat. A Daddy kink, really? Shuddering, I look down at the top book and see 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. Letting a small smile slip I start reading, remembering all the times when I used to read this to Zena.

.-….-….-…

Waking up, I peel the book away from my cheek. Groaning I stretch and place the books on my bed as I go to wash my face in the sink and quickly go to the toilet. Just another day in this hell hole.

Stretching I start my normal workout, I've gotta do something otherwise I will actually lose my mind … or more of it. After doing my push-ups I start doing yoga, try to calm myself down and attempt to chill out in a place like this. Leaning down into downwards dog I hear the hatch open, of course Griggs just had to come and annoy me at this specific moment, it's like fate hates me.

"Raven … you've got visitors." Huh, didn't realise I was allowed any visitors, thinking on that … who would visit me? Stretching up I finish my yoga pose before standing normally, if this was Griggs idea of a joke I swear I will throw a book at him. Turning towards the door ready to give him a piece of my mind I see a woman and man staring at me from the hatch. Huh. He wasn't lying.

"Hello?" Well if this wasn't the weirdest thing that happened here yet I don't what else would compare to it.

"Miss Raven please to finally meet you. Thank you Officer I can handle it from here." The woman's tone was slow, collected. Like that of a snake calculating its next move. Confused I move closer to the door to see them properly.

"Really sorry, but I don't know who you are," seeing the man place his hand on his gun I narrow my eyes, not bothered about him he wasn't the boss here. That woman was.

"Of course, my name is Amanda Waller, this is Colonel Rick Flag." Should I salute? Racking my brains, I don't remember ever hearing those names let alone recognise their faces. "I am here to speak to you about joined a team to help do a little good." Chuckling at her response, I tilt my head in confusion.

"Ms Waller, I ain't no good guy, I doubt anyone in this place is. We are all in here for one reason or another." I watch her as I sit down on my bed. The door swung open and in stalks Amanda Waller, no fear. Just full of confidence. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so confused.

"I understand the reasons why you were put in here. The reason's do not matter to me but your skill set does and that's the reason I am here. I want someone like you on my team."

"Uh-huh and if I joined, what's in it for me?" She smirked and my blood ran cold. This was not a woman I wanted to piss off at all!

"Freedom … and a chance to protect your niece and sister once more." I was wrong … she wasn't a snake. She was a shark.

"You don't kn-"

"I know everything about them, I know everything about you too Amara Song; the cop raid, your life on the streets, what you've done and how you've become one of Gotham's notorious criminals. That survival instinct has kept you alive, I need that on my team. Make a decision. In or out." Breathing out slowly I bite my bottom lip. Freedom and a chance to see Zena and Charlotte, sounds like a dream come true … but what's the catch I wonder.

"If I am in, what is the catch?" I ask, watching Flag look at Waller as well.

She smirked and leaned forward, "You come when I call, do what I say, I am your boss for all intents and purposes. I can protect you or break you, so … are you in?"

"I guess I'm in, when do we start?" She turns and walks away, Flag nods at me and follows her.

"Soon, you'll stay here until I need you." Frowning I try not glare at her as the door shuts. Biting my lip, I grin, quickly rushing towards the open hatch I speak to her retreating back: "could you get them to bring me some real food? None of this granola shit!" Flag looks back and smirks as they walk away. Well … that was strange.

Confused I slump down on my bed, how on earth did she know about Charlotte or about Zena … and how did she know about the cop raid? Growling under my breath I curl up so I can get warmer. That woman wasn't with the mob or mafia. She was too strict, too calm and straight-forward. Anyone with the mob tends to beat around the bush a bit. Plus, that Flag guy was military. The mob doesn't hire anyone in the military unless it was to their own advantage and I don't see how hiring some criminals to do a job would help the mob or mafia. So, Government?

Why on earth the Government wasn't to hire criminals that they put inside jail is beyond me, it doesn't make a lick of sense.

Closing my eyes, I try not to focus on it too much. I will be getting out of here soon! I curl up tighter smiling, perhaps I will actually be able to sleep soundly for the first time since being here.

 _ **Told ya you'd be meeting some of the Squad … I'll bite it was only one member but still you got to meet the big bad boss that's something right :D**_

 _ **YOU GET TO MEET THE WHOLE GANG IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**_

 _ **REVIEW  
FAVOURITE  
FOLLOW**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 3**_


	4. Triangle Bitch Study

_**Number Four eeeek :D you gorgeous people get to meet the Squad today! EEEK! Excited? I AM! Please follow, favourite and REVIEW :D Thank you darlings!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

A week passes, no hair nor sound of Amanda Waller, I truly hope that this wasn't all some kind of a sick joke! Placing the last book on the bed, I start to pace around my room. Hearing shouts from down the hallway I walk up to the door and try and look through the hatch, seeing nothing but a mixture of shadows I walk back to the other side of the room.

Something had been happening today and it is starting to make me antsy. There has been a lot of running around and banging on walls and doors, it's enough to make a girl flustered. Huffing I carry on pacing to and fro from each corner of my cell.

Hearing footsteps march down the hallway I turn towards the door, why are there so many people marching towards my cell? Perhaps they were going past it. The footsteps stopped outside my door. When was I ever so lucky.

Confused I stand with my back against the wall watching the door as it is quickly unlocked and slammed open, three officers storm in and point guns at me. Well, colour me confused.

"Hi…?" I raise my hands up a Griggs moves in between the three officers, for once that smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Time to go Princess." He motions at a wheelchair, staring at it I curl my lip, that's the bloody thing they brought me in.

Glaring up at him I snarl, "I am capable of walking, thanks." I take one step forward, big mistake. One of the guards shot his gun, howling in pain I collapse to the floor shaking, turns out it isn't a real gun but a Taser. Another bang goes off and a sharp pain hits me in the back, my vision starts to fade out as someone grabs me.

-….-…-….-

Shifting my head, I feel it restricted … again … grumbling I lazily open my eyes and see a wheelchair in front of me as well as people in white coats. Oh god, not again.

Struggling against the restraints I can't feel no give.

"Hey Princess chill out, one sharp bit of pain then you're outta here." Glancing to the left out of the corner of my eye I can see Griggs looking worriedly at the doctors and at one of the wheelchairs in front.

"Yeah, if it's that good why don't you sit your ass down and have what the rest of us are having?" I snarked at him, seeing his glare at the side of my head I smirk. Hearing a shout of pain I look ahead, seeing nothing I huff. Closing my eyes I start to hum to myself. Was this what Waller meant, perhaps this was a precaution to whatever is happening outside of here? I attempt to wiggle in my restraints to get comfortable, virtually impossible but hell I'm gonna try.

"Anyone who touches me is dead!" Opening my eyes at that voice I grin, Deadshot was in front of me. "I said, anyone who- OUCH!" Sniggering at his whimper and his attempting to flirt with the female nurse who just ignored him. "Oh, you deaf. You one of the deaf hoes." Snorting with laughter I was rolled forwards. Looking at the female nurse I could see she was rolling her eyes.

"I bet cha get that all the time huh?" I ask as she gets another gun type thing. My fingers twitched nervously as she came closer with it to my neck. "Hey I don't need no more piercings; I've got enough thank you. Oi can you please stop it, Oi I'm talki- OW SON OF A BITCH!" I snarl as she pulls the gun away from my neck. And then pushes another machine against my neck.

"Location verified." They push me away from the doctors, grumbling under my breath I attempt to wiggle free. All I wanna do is rub my neck. I see Griggs walk up ahead to one of the other wheel chairs as we go through the open doors, taking in a deep breath I smile. I forgot how much I loved being outside, looking up through the clouds I can see a little bit of the sunshine.

My little daydream was broken when I heard a cackle break the silence, looking forward I can see Griggs struggling with an army guy shouting Harley over and over, smirking as we came closer I saw him glance back at me.

"I'll see you again Princess."

"I hope so, the next time you do I will be slitting your throat dickhead." I wink after threatening him, hearing his shouts behind me I chuckle as we pull up against a plane. I'm sure no expense was spared. My hands were released and then cuffed again as were my feet. Yanked to my feet I stumble forwards, being sat down for a long time is not good. Stretching as much as the cuffs would allow I waddle towards the other prisoners.

One army guy grabbed my arm and shoved me next to a blonde woman, buckled me in, and then sat in front of us both on the other side of the plane. Turning sideways I see the woman grinning at me, I've seen that smile before.

"Harley Quinn, nice ta meet cha", the infamous clown queen. Shocked I sent her a grin of my own.

"Raven, pleasure to meet you Harley." She giggles and tries to cross her legs.

"Please call me Harls, everyone else does," she huffs a piece of hair from her face. Nodding at her I look to my other side and come face to face with Deadshot.

"You're that gal who was with Griggs that one day." Nodding I hold out my hand.

"Yeah it was my first day as a prisoner, I think the dickhead was trying to intimidate me, names Raven." I reply hoping he didn't think I was a cow for watching him and Griggs argue and not do anything.

He shakes my hand as a small smirk pulls the corner of his lip up: "Deadshot, you can call me Floyd."

"Do you know what's going on Floyd?" As the doors shut to the plane and we start taking off I hold on to the buckle, I hate planes!

"Not a clue doll face, but keep close," confused I see him and Harley exchange a look before he shuts his eyes and Harley natters on about her 'Puddin'. Smiling I listen to her rattle every single detail that she misses about him.

"So where 'bouts ya from Rav?" Chuckling at her nickname I stretch a little bit.

"Same city as you Harls, Gotham City." Her squeals made every turn and look at us.

"OOH TWINS!" Laughing at her enthusiasm I nod along.

"Oh my gosh, both blonde, both from Gotham! Eek we could be sista's" her accent made me grin.

"We could indeedy Harls," I reply to her as the journey goes on and on.

…..-…-…

After a few hours in which Harley had thankfully stopped talking and had fallen asleep we started to descend down onto a run way. We were all dragged to our feet and shoved into wheelchairs, they've got a real thing about these chairs, and strapped in again. Harley, who was sat next to me grinned and winked at me, chuckling I closed my eyes and waited for the resounding bump to tell us we were there … where ever the hell there was.

Bumping down, the doors opened and we were all wheeled out into the extremely bright sunshine, um … OW! We were rolled down quite a bumpy path till we, and when I say we I mean five of us: one crocodile looking guy, one with tattoo's all over his face, Deadshot, Harley and Moi. I don't think they could get such a mismatched group if they tried. And there was good old Colonel Flag standing in the front of the team glaring down at us all … someone's a happy camper.

"Unlock'em". Smiling like a Cheshire cat when all restraints were taken off me and I could actually stretch properly and in the sunshine too! Seeing Harley smirk and stretch I go to stand next to Deadshot who was grinning down at me.

"Don't get too involved with craziness." Nodding at him I see Harley extended her hand to the soldiers and Flag.

"Hi boys, Harley Quinn, how do ya do? … Huh?" I think if my eyebrows raised any higher they would be part of my hair line. "What was that? I should kill everyone here and escape?" Giggling she turned to us. "I'm kidding, jeez. That's not what they really said." Amused at her antics I see the soldiers all turn to each other with worried faces, guess they hadn't be briefed either.

A huge bag held by four soldiers strutted past me and Deadshot, glancing around his body I see them place it nearly Mr Crocodiles feet.

"What do we got here? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten-pound sack." Flag leers at the group of us as another solider knifes open the sack, which is silly seeing as though there was a zip right there. "Welcome to the party Captain Boomerang." Intrigued I take a step forward until I feel Deadshot place a hand on my shoulder and Harley come stand by us.

A huge bearded man jumped out of the bag and swung at the first solider he saw, knocking him straight on his ass. Flag quickly rushed up with a knife and held it against his throat.

"Hey, hey … hey what's going on man?" Instead of an American accent an Australian one came out of 'Captain Boomerang', more interested than before I tried to look around Harley. Blue eyes pierced into my own as I could see he was looking frantically around before turning his gaze back onto Flag.

"Calm down!" Ooh so forceful, rolling my eyes I keep my gaze on Boomerang.

"Hey, one minute I was playing Mahjong with me nanna … then this red streak hits me outta nowhere!"

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange!" Holding in a giggle I tried not to show I was laughing at the two lads exchange, but it was pretty funny.

"I was not!" His outranged tone made me break, holding my mouth with my hands I tried to smother all sound, Harley turned and winked at me, grinning widely. Flag lets him go and saunters over to his group of lackeys before a black car turns up … how many people were coming to this shindig?

"Here comes Slipknot … the man who can climb anything." Watching a man climb outta the car in some pretty funky get-up then fully whack a woman in the mouth, frowning I see him leer down at her.

"She had a mouth." Snarling slightly, I turn to face flag with Deadshot looking down at me with a confused look on his face.

"I hate it when men say women have got a 'mouth'." I answer.

"And why's that doll?" Rubbing his arm absentmindedly as Harley shuffles by the side of me.

"They only say it when women give them shit back, almost like they expect us to sit there and accept any disrespect and not care." I curl my lip in disgust at the supposed 'Slipknot' as he looked across to us.

"Girl you got your head screwed on, but be careful men like him probably would happily blow it off." Heading his words my lip tilts up.

"Let him try." Chuckling under his breath we all face Flag whose arms were crossed and glare was fully on.

"Listen up! In your necks, the injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a grain of rice but as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." Amused I tilt my head, was this meant to be a pep talk or something?

"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." Biting my lip at Harleys hand in the air I see Flag's eye twitch.

"Lady SHUT UP! This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad … to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens … you're my problem." Feeling extremely underwhelmed immensely I turn and roll my eyes to Harley.

"So was that like a pep talk?" I hear Floyd start mocking Flag.

"Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. Wheels up in ten." Flag attempted to storm away as Floyd responds.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"He's like the gold standard. OK? Triangle. Bitch. Study." Laughing my head off I clutch on to Harleys shoulder as she giggles as well.

 _ **WOOP so just a short introduction, more interaction between the characters in the next chapter :D ! I hope you all enjoyed :D PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW :D**_


	5. I Hate Planes

_**I'm back girls and boys, miss me :P Thank you so much for all the Reviews makes me smile every time I see one pop up :D Ya'll make momma so happy :D! Right down to business :P Enjoy, review, favourite and follow :D!**_

Rubbing my eyes to stop the tears leaking from laughing I follow Harley over to the boxes, each with a distinctive mark or name on. Seeing one with a small Raven on the top next to where Floyd was standing I skip on over there, he smirked at me while holding his red suit up.

"Suit up Doll Face." Giggling, I open the case and see my black 'outfit'. Beaming I run my fingers across the lace mask that was nestled on the top, gripping it gently between my fingers I carefully place it on my face. Eyes shut I can feel myself slip back into Raven's persona … not a lot different from Amara but a wee bit more confident … and blood thirsty of course.

Searching through the case I see my black shirt and corset, looks like the shirt has been neatly ironed how thoughtful, slipping off the orange jacket and white t-shirt I quickly slip on the skin-tight shirt leaving the top buttons undone. That's right, I'm a rebel, looking down my cleavage was quite pronounced – make that a rebel and a slut. Lacing my corset up I insert knives, small explosives and a gun as I go. Finding my leather leggings, I grin, I thought I lost these babies when they shoved me in that black hole they call a prison. Looking around to make sure no perverts were watching I yank off the orange jumpsuit bottoms, probably with more vindictiveness that usual but they were disgusting, and shimmy my way into my leggings. My ass has definitely gotten bigger. Hearing Floyd chuckle I raise my eyebrows, what's he laughing at.

"You wouldn't be able to get in and out of them in a hurry", my lip twitches up in to a leer.

"Oh I don't know, there are ways." At his laugh Harley looks over at us both and grins.

"Naughty, naughty Raven!" Sending her a wink I look at what her 'outfit' is: a small red, blue and white t-shirt with 'daddy's little monster' across it paired with blue and red shorts/underwear. Not many people could rock that look but she most definitely does. And even if she didn't, hell like I was going to tell her.

Lacing up my leather high heeled boots, can you tell I just love leather, I stretch up. God I missed these clothes, spying my black jacket at the bottom of the case I smile as I trace the Raven symbol on the back. I remember Charlotte spending hours creating that symbol and embroidering it on the jacket. It's good to have a sister who can sew! Shrugging on my shoulder holsters I then place two thigh holsters on the tops of both my thighs before checking all my guns and placing them in their correct places, I do not have OCD I swear!

Buckling my ammo belts around my waist I slip on my jacket and flick the collar up. Looking in the inside pocket I find my favourite 'Vamp' purple lipstick and quickly cover my lips in it before tying my hair up in a high pony tail. Okay boys, Mommy's home.

"Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Hearing Harleys voice I look up from placing two last knives in my boot and jacket before joining both her and Floyd around his case, smiling at the tattoo guy who must have joined them as I had been shimmying into my outfit.

"Nah. Every time I put this on, somebody dies." Looking at said mask in his hands I feel a bit disappointed, was just a plain white mask with a bit of a design. Boring. Doesn't exactly match his tight red and black suit that makes his ass look so fine. Uh bad thoughts! Bad Raven!

"And?"

"I like putting it on." A mischievous grin makes its way across his face, Harley's face mirrors his as she picks up a huge mallet.

"Goody. Somethin' tells me a whole lotta people are about to die." Wriggling her eyebrows at me I crack a smile, crazy lady.

"Yeah. It's us. We're being lead to our deaths." Huh, i figured he was Mexican, glad I got that right.

"Speak for yourself mate," jumping as Captain Boomerang appeared by my side, I would really appreciate it if no one puts me in an early grave from scaring me, thank you. "Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" Crocodile guy chuckles at that, frowning I go to try and help the tattooed guy as he looks kinda offended but I get cut off.

"Don't be a di- ". "-Hey, if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with you pinkie? Because that would be really classy." Okay screw my question and helping him, I wanna know the answer to that too, Harley really does ask the best questions.

"Ya'll might wanna leave old boy alone, he could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, ese?" Trust Floyd to ruin our fun.

"Ain't got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool homie". His accent just seemed to make everyone relax, he just seemed like quite a chilled out guy. Him, Captain Boomerang and Crocodile guy turn and look straight at me, okay … this is kind of strange.

"Now we don't seem to know you Sheila?" I glance at the blue eyes of the Australian and smile, the guy really looks like he needs a good wash especially his big brown leather jacket. Although there was something roguishly attractive about him, mutton-chops and all.

"Names Raven," tattoo guy inclines his head, I'm guessing that's him saying hi? "I don't seem to have caught any of your names either."

"Captain Boomerang –" "Killer Croc to you shorty –" "El Diablo".

Them all speaking at once had made my head spin a little, holding in a giggle I choose to nod instead.

"Nice to meet y'all." I genuinely meant it, more allies I got behind me the less trouble I'd get in in Gotham.

Just as Boomerang opened his mouth to say something Flags walks in front of us all and holds out an iPad, which I assume is for us to watch. "Behold the voice of God." Choking on a laugh as Waller appears on the screen I stare down at the floor and try to calm myself.

"For those of you who don't know me officially … my name is Amanda Waller." Peaking my head to the side as I hear a growling noise I see Croc next to me swaying as the sound comes out of his mouth, huh he must not like Waller very much. "… There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety." She makes it sound like it's so easy, like a walk to the park.

"I'm sorry. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?" Agreeing, we all see Waller smirk. Code Red, not good!

"The only person that matters in the city … the one person you cannot kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag … I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." The screen goes black.

"Is it just me, or is she a really scary lady?" I joke, hearing a chuckle to my left I turn and see Boomerang grinning down at me, gold tooth glinting in the sun.

"Ya migh' be right there darlin'," he offers his can of Guinness to me, what the hell might as well have some liquid courage in me, taking the can I gulp down three big mouthfuls before giving it back to a shocked Boomerang. Winking at him as I lick a drop of the liquid off my bottom lip I turn back to watch Floyd and Flag having another wits battle.

"There's your pep talk." Wow, Flag actually made a joke!

"Compared to your shit, she killed it. So, that's it? What, we some kind of Suicide Squad?" Floyd follows Flag as he stalks towards a helicopter of some kind. Come on, can't a girl catch a break? Grumbling, I traipse behind Harley as we all follow Flag. I fucking hate planes.

Being buckled in I glare at the floor, playing with a pocket knife was my attempt at calming my nerves … wasn't fucking working. Taking a deep breath, I tried to pretend that I was in a hot-tub with gorgeous guys serving me wine and chocolate instead of taking off from the nice safe ground. Hearing a small thump on the floor of the helicopter I peak through one eye and see what looks like a female Japanese fighter, including a white mask covering her face. Edgy, I like it.

"Your late," Flag drawls out with a grin, good heavens he is actually smiling!

"I was busy." Her no-shit tone made getting on this death trap worth it. You tell him girl!

"This is Katana. She's got my back," it's not your back you should really be worried about love, "she can cut all of you in half with just one sword stroke … just like mowing the lawn. I would not advise getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." Finishing his little rant, I look at her sword, I so have got to get one of those!

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet cha! Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?" My laugh got cut short when the helicopter juddered. Holding onto the safety buckle for dear life I breathed unsteadily through my nose. I will not die in a helicopter. I will not die in a helicopter. Another judder makes a squeak pass through my lips.

"You can hold me hand luv, I won't tell no one." Glaring at Boomerangs leer I lean my head back and close my eyes. I would tell him where he can shove his bloody hand but I think everyone would be a lot safer if I kept my mouth closed through this horrific ride.

Breathing slowly I tried to block out this horrible journey, humming to myself I keep my eyes closed until I hear Harley mention something about pretty lights. Opening my eyes I look out one of the windows and see a huge swirling light of some kind. Let me guess, we are going to go towards the swirling vortex of hell?

"What happened?" Seeing Floyd look interested for the first yet I see Flag smirk.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, the usual shit." Seeing his left eye twitch, I frown, he's lying.

"Right. Yeah, you're a bad liar." Thank god Floyd called him out on his shit, I would have but the throat full of sick might not get the message across. "I don't know if they told you but I'm a hitman. I'm not a fireman. I don't save people!" Do any of us really?

"Anything for a dollar right?" Well isn't Flag just a sarcastic bugger today.

"You know the dark places too, right. Don't act like you don't."

"I'm a soldier."

"Keep telling yourself that baby." I mock, managing to swallow the bile that had been sitting in my throat for what feels like hours. Seeing his eyes turn and glare at me I smile, couldn't let Floyd have all the fun now could I.

"And you both are serial killers who take credit cards, when the shooting stars. And it will. You'll cut and run." He points at both of us with such conviction I'm shocked when it doesn't break off from the stress.

"You need to take a chill pill Flag, keep tensing up and you'll give yourself a bad back." I snark at him, Harleys giggle makes a bigger smile flicker across my face. Flying quickly over the city I let myself start to relax until the unmistakable noise of bullets hitting the side of the helicopter start and we end up descending and turning at a quickening rate.

Closing my eyes I bite my lip to stop any screams coming out of my mouth, heart pumping faster than it has in a long time I push myself harder to the seat. Feeling an arm reach out across me and barricade me in my seat I quickly look and see Boomerang protecting me, huh?

We hit the ground hard and are thrown around as the helicopter turns and turns until it finally skids to a stop. If we were trying to come into the city quietly, I don't think we succeeded at all!

Blinking, arms are intact, legs are intact, head still on my shoulders … I survived! If they think they are getting me back into one of those contraptions again they have got another thing coming to them!

"You okay darlin'?" Boomerangs face appears in the front of my vision, I must have zoned out again. His fingers start unbuckling the belt that had probably saved my life.

"Yeah, I just uh hate planes." I can feel a blush burning on my cheeks at that admission but hey I'm human we have all got flaws.

Chuckling he manages to undo the last belt which had gotten jammed, "couldn't tell luv, here lets ge' ou' of this horrible thing." Pushing myself to my feet I stumble a little, probably from the shock, and then feel two extremely warm hands hold my waist. I will not blush. I will not blush. Looking back at the Aussie he sends me a cheeky grin. He was so enjoying this. Brushing his hands off my waist I strut my way out of the helicopter and am helped down my Floyd and El Diablo. Boomerang jumps down behind me and walks beside me as we start off into the city.

"Thanks for helping me before." I see him smirk from out of the corner of my eye, must remember not to thank him ever again.

"Well a young Sheila in distress, I'm happy to help." Humming in a sort of agreement I hang back a little until I am walking with Floyd.

"You okay Doll Face?" He genuinely looks a little worried, smiling up at him I nod.

"Just please do not let me get on a plane for the next millennium and I think I'll be alright." Laughing at my joke he nudges me with his elbow.

"Stay tough sweet cheeks, we gotta long night ahead of us," checking his guns on his arms I check my own. He was right, this was going to be a long, long night.

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this was kinda a bit of a introduction chapter as well, helping you kinda understand where Amara stands with the other Villains and the fact planes are very very bad and dangerous :')**_

 _ **Action is deffo in the next chapter :D please let me know if you liked this. REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	6. Gear Up

_**Back with another chapter darlings :D  
I want to thank you all for reading and leaving me so many lovely reviews!**_

 _ **I have changed the rating to**_ _ **M**_ _ **now due to certain scenes later on in the story :') I thought I'd change it now incase any kiddies are reading this and can stop (kids you really should stop lol)**_

 _ **PLUS BIG NEWS :D  
GUESS WHOSE JUST HAD HER HARLEY QUINN TATTOO DONE? Mmmmmme :D so exciting, any way lets get on with the story :') enjoy, review and you know the rest :P MWAH**_

Following beside Deadshot we both try and keep our distance away from the soldiers, Harley and Diablo were doing the same. Seems we are all not that keen on getting shot … or blown up quite yet. To the side of us I can see Boomerang whispering to Slipknot, what on earth is that man up to now? Although, perhaps they are having a mothers meeting, figure out who has the cutest outfit on … okay Raven getting off the subject there a wee bit.

"So, if you're from Gotham. How is it I've not seen your ass around before?" Floyd asks as we make our way around another block, hmm what to tell him: truth or lies?

"I suppose I am just too good at staying anonymous, a shadow in the dark Maroni once said," now that was a fun night; stealing his money then coming back to 'help'. You gotta love the irony.

"That won't last forever Doll face." Frowning I can almost feel my right eye pulse where Batman left a lovely scar as a souvenir.

"I know; I seem to have already come up on Batsy's radar." His hand clenched at that, "he seems to have that effect on people".

"He the reason you were dumped in the hole?" Nodding, he swears under his breath, "what I wouldn't do to be the one to kill that asshole".

"Well you heard the news right?" Brown eyes glare a hole into my face. "Bats are an endangered species now, shame if anything else happened to them, wouldn't it …"? I directed a feral smile up at Floyd, his eyes glint in the low light.

"Glad you're on my side, you're a dark horse ain't cha?" I go to answer, giggling, but movement on our right caught both our attention.

Boomerang and Slipknot were causing trouble, who woulda guessed? Watching as Boomerang flings one of his Boomerangs at Katana I quickly yank Harley out of its path. Dickhead, you'd think he'd have better aim? Seeing Katana chase him up against a building with a sword to his throat made me feel a little better, hearing Floyd's chuckle I smirk when Boomerang states: "sorry, it's what I do". Well at least he's honest.

While all that commosion was happening Slipknot was already two buildings away, well at least one of us was getting out of here.

"Hold your fire!" Flag started tapping on a device attached to his arm. I haven't got a very good feeling about this!

Hearing an explosion above us I see Slipknot swing into a building, limp and with smoke fizzing out his neck. He was down for the count … literally. Catching Boomerangs flinch and pout out the corner of my eye I frown. He wasn't really upset by Slipknots death was he? Looking back at the limp body I can almost feel a lightbulb appear above my head. Boomerang had set him up to see if the bombs in our necks were real! Bastard! A clever one but still he's a bastard!

"Now that's Killer App!" Sniggering at Harley she links her arm with mine, smirking all the while. And that's when Flag snaps, big time.

"Okay. You want to keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of ' _I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off?_ '" Marching over to us he actually has the audacity to snarl right next to my face, "are you next?" If I head-butt him, I'll get blown up … would be so worth it right now!

"You tripping, homie," Diablo stands just behind me, WOOP Raven Gang eat cha heart out!

"You next Deadshot?" Okay that is definitely a bad move Flag! Abort Mission!

"You just threatened me?" Squaring up to Flag I attempt to and move between them, I would rather a living Floyd than a dead one but Harleys arm grips me tight to her side.

"Oh, yeah!" Cocky Son of a Bitch ain't he.

"He just threatened me." Floyd stalks back over to me and Harls as we all start moving again, seeing the dark look in his eye I do believe Flag was spared a painful death just then. "I'm gonna kill him." Harley swings her bat as I check where the soldiers are.

"Well, you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one," she flicks her eyes over to where Flag was talking with a soldier.

"He won't. Not just yet. Slipknot was a loose cannon. Flag is gonna think none of us will cause any trouble now after seeing him being blown up." I try and be helpful, the looks I get off the other two make me think I wasn't as helpful as I hoped I was.

"That's true Rave. But I'm still gonna drop him, sword lady, five or seven of the SEALs. After that, I'm gonna need some help. You both down?" Well he's a confident ducky, what on earth could go wrong? Nodding in agreement with Harley I can feel two holes being stared into my face, peaking over my shoulder Boomerang sends a wink my way. Hiding a smile, I return back to the others conversation.

"You're both my friends too." She halts in her steps and nudges the both of us, not sure what I exactly missed and done to deserve recognition but I'll take it.

"Stay evil, doll faces, spread the word" and with that he walks off to chat to Diablo.

"Now why don't cha go speak to Aussie Boy over there? I can tell he's just dyin' to flirt with ya," laughing at her wiggling eyebrows I unlink my arm from hers.

"Now, theres an offer I just can't refuse." Winking, I mosey on over to Captain Boomerang. From his eyebrows shooting up I assume he is shocked.

"Well hey there _Captain_ , mind if I tag along?" Okay, I admit I may be flirting but I haven't seen or spoken to an attractive man in months. A woman has needs you know!

"Now why've ya come ta talk ta old Boomer? Others borin' ya?" Falling in step with him I giggle.

"Can't a girl come and talk to her saviour?" His smirk makes me attempt to stop myself from rolling my eyes, this guy's ego is riding high in the sky it seems. "Plus, I've got a message from Deadshot for you 'darling'". My attempt at an Australian accent is pathetic.

"Uh-huh, wha's that luv?"

"Stay evil, he's got a plan." His mischevious grin did things to my nether regions that it really shouldn't have. Pretending nothing was happening down below I match his grin and link my arm with his. Feeling his stare glaring down at me I laugh under my breath.

"I hope you don't mind having a girl on your arm." Squeezing my arm, I can feel his warmth seep into my body.

"Not if the Sheila is as luv'ly as you, luv," well it seems I am not the only one who is flirting. Interesting. Hiding my blush I send him a wicked grin, can't forget that this man is actually very clever.

"So, ya any good with those knives of yours?" Biting my lip I sigh, make that he is very clever when he wants to be.

"Nah I just wear them as accessories, the silver in them really brings out my eyes."

"Well you're a sarcastic Bitch aren't ya?" Glaring up at him I can feel an insult on the tip of my tongue until his face is right in front of mine and all I can see is his mischievous blue eyes. "I like it."

Well then. Smirking at this strange man we both come to a halt as all the soldiers start milling around a car aiming their weapons. What did I miss now?

"Amanda we've got hostiles up ahead", me and Boomerang join Harley and Floyd.

"Hey I like these odds mate," looking up at Floyds face it wasn't filled with joy like the others. Following where his eyes were looking I can see weird black bubbly headed things (I never went to college so sue me) stood watching us, or at least I think that's what they're doing. Something wasn't right here! Unlinking my arm from Boomerangs I walk forwards till I'm between Flag and a solider with a hat on back to front.

"Hold that thought", Floyd appears on the other side of Flag, pulling the two guns out from beneath my jacket I load up. This wasn't going to end happily.

"Rick, why do they look like that?" Very good question Hat-Boy, peering at Flag from the corner of my eye even he looks a little shaken.

"Just stay cool".

"What brilliant advice". What an idiot!

"The hell are they?" Floyd puts on an eye piece, I gotta get me one of those!

"Any of you cut and run I'll blow your heads off", his pep talks are getting better!

Watching the others aim their rifles and what not I take a few steps back from the car and level my guns at the bobble-heads, Katana releases he sword next to me. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath then open them, Raven's out to play.

The bobble-heads start sprinting at the cars, the first few bullets hit them but they aren't making any difference to them. Watching one take a head shot and keep on running I can almost feel that I am losing my eyebrows in my hair. What the actual hell is going on here?

Aiming at one I let loose some bullets, seeing it hit the ground I smirk this is going to be so much fun! Thank you Charlotte for teaching me how to lace a small bit of grenade powder in with my bullets! Aiming at more I take a few down before they can reach the car barricade but some manage to make their way over it, then more and more. Shit! Running backwards I keep shooting, seeing Harley start attacking them on my left I grin. Glad she could finally help.

Swinging my leg up I quickly smack one in what would have been its face and slam three bullets in their head, before turning and punching another one to get it away from me. Is it me or do they just keep appearing out of the ground like daisies? Seeing one try to sneak up behind Harley I sprint across the floor, jump and bounce off a car managing to grab its head between my thighs, well it's attention was definitely off Harls now. Swinging my whole body round in a sharp twist I feel its head snap, slugging two bullets into the top of it for good measure it collapses to the ground where I land, kind of gracefully, in front of Boomerang. Winking up at the shocked thief I run over to where Floyd was.

"Deadshot there's too many of them!" I hit another one in the head twice before it finally collapsed on the floor.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" We both look back and see Flag being dragged off by three of the creatures, spiriting back towards him Harley follows after Floyd had shouted at her. Slotting one gun back in my holster I grab a knife, shoving it in the middle of a head I wrench it up and shoot it in the chest for good measure as Harley swings her bat at another. Hat-Boy joined in the fun and machine-gunned the bastards.

They both grab Flag and haul him up, "thanks". I wonder if that pained him to say.

"Shut up!" Snorting at Harley I throw myself back in to shooting and stabbing all creatures that came near me. Or I was until a huge blast threw me back a few steps into a waiting Aussie. Seeing his naughty grin, I blush and quickly push myself up and stab a creature that was behind him. Seeing Deadshot climb up and over the cars I watch as he basically takes out the rest of the things, impressed I go to walk forwards to help until I nearly trip over a pink unicorn plushie toy. Picking it up I turn to Boomerang, seeing his hand reach out to grab it I quickly pull it away from his grip.

"Gimme me back Pinky!" Biting my lip to try and hold in my giggles.

"I'm sorry, is this your Pink Unicorn?" I ask innocently hugging it to my chest, it was so soft! His glare made me shiver, but not in a bad way he actually looked pretty hot.

"Yes. Now gimme it!" He backed me up against the brick wall and grabbed onto the unicorn, holding onto it I bite my bottom lip harder.

"Ask nicely". His glare just was not helping the situation in the least, made me want to not give him it back more to see how far I could push him.

"Please?" Letting go of the unicorn I push myself closer to the aussie, feeling his warmth seep through the front of my corset I look up at him through my eyelashes, time to play with my Boomerang.

"That's all you had to do _Captain_ …" I trail my fingers up his chest softly before walking away to where Harley was smacking a dead creature. Breathing out slowly I tried to shrug off the heat that had surrounded me from being so close to Boomerang. An interesting development I must say.

"Hey come on." Floyd shook his head as she bargained with us all that the creature had moved, kicking it she threw her hands up as proof, laughing I make sure all my knives and guns were put back properly (cleaned and reloaded). A girl is only as good as her instruments.

Diablo wanders over to us, now where has that boy been? Smiling I lean against a car as Boomerang sauntered up to the group.

"Hey, you were some help there Princess", that man doesn't know when to shut up.

"Trust me, it's better this way." He waved his hand and a face was in flames … okay … what just happened? Harley leaned against the car next to me and murmured 'cat fight'. Smirking I see Boomerang take out his lighter and start to take the piss out of Diablo. Idiot.

"Boomerang, stop it!" I scold, it's like having an annoying child around. His glare and Diablos smile made me smirk at them both, "act like children, you get treated like children. You get me, homies?" I mock as Boomerang rolls his eyes and Harley giggles.

"Want to explain this?" Confused, I swivel and see Flag standing near us.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" Meh, true true. Poking at the creature by my feet a shine hits my attention, the same as Boomerang who reaches down and wipes off some of the black tar stuff.

"What are they?" Harley hands me some bubble-gum as she questions Flag, ooh blueberry flavoured. Yum.

"I don't know."

"Now that's bullshit Flag and you know it," I grumble through chewing the gum matching his glare with one of my own.

"This guy had a $3000 watch. Is that a Person?" Floyd actually looked disgusted.

"It was, now its not. Hey, don't!" He yanked Boomerang away from the watch, bad move. The rest of us moved around Boomerang, holding onto Boomers arm I try and pull him back away from getting himself killed.

"What?" Is there ever a time he doesn't know when to shut his mouth?

"We got a job to do, keep movin'!" He turns away and stalks towards the soldiers, sighing we all move forwards.

"Luv, you can let go of me arm now", blushing I pull away from him right before he yanks me back and places an arm around my waist. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna hold ya though". Cheeky git.

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOO? WHATCHA THINK?**_


	7. This is my fight song

_**MWAH thank you all for your lovely Reviews, I read each one and squeal to myself when I do :P (ask my roommate I think he thinks im crazy XD)  
Had a crappy day so to cheer myself up I've written another chapter, because a lil bit of Captain Boomerang is enough to cheer any one up :P **_

_**There Is a bit of a back story in this chapter as a lotta people have been questioning me on Raven's past :') hopefully this explains a little bit :P**_

 _ **Review, Favourite and Follow :D And most of all ENJOY!**_

Do not blush. Do not blush. Do not blush.

Steadily breathing through my nose I attempt to ignore Boomerangs fingers which were drumming on my waist, or even the fact that he smells like spice and beer; which usually I wouldn't care for but on him it's intoxicating. Or it would be, however I am ignoring it.

A grinning Harley was just helping my blush burn the top of my cheeks. Traitor. Biting the bottom of my lip I try to think of a subject to talk about which doesn't include his body heat burning into my own and because of that I want to rip his clothes off … wait … what?

"So, why the name?" Looking up at the Aussie he matches my confused look, huh? "Yer know, yer name Raven?" Oh. DUH!

"Oopsie". Well it's safe to say my blush had now covered my entire face. Is it possible to die from blushing too much? "It's kind of stupid," I said, his eyes just bore right into mine.

"Humour me". Sighing I wet my lips before thinking how I was going to explain, probably best to start from the beginning.

"When me and my older sister were younger we had some shit that happened to our family, that bad that me and her ended up on Gotham's streets alone. Not the best place for two young girls". I pause for breath; Harley had appeared at my side with Floyd also. Nosey buggers.

"We moved from place to place, lived with different mobs or gangs. But there was this one place we stopped in with one of the Mobs for a few months, in the room we were in there was a nest of baby ravens, their mom was dead so I figured I'd take it upon myself to feed them what I could and look after them. They all grew up and as wild birds do, flew away, but one. He stayed with me for years, even taught him to caw when police were nearby". Chuckling I finger the footprint on my wrist.

"One night my sister got herself in some really bad shit, can't remember the guy's name who got her but I remember how afraid everyone was of him. I went after her with guns, knives, grenades and my raven followed me to the hideout he was in. I managed to get my sister out, but only because the raven attacked the guys face, it left scars everywhere. And the asshole killed the raven. When I had a bit more firepower and a few guys behind me I went back and killed him. On all the people I kill I leave the marks that the raven left on the guy. So, yeah. Name just kinda stuck …" Okay, I'm pretty sure they all think I'm crazy right now. Peeking up I can see Boomerangs eyes solely focused on me, yep he definitely thinks I'm crazy for getting revenge for a bird.

"Huh. Little thing like ya killin' people. I can't believe it," Floyds comment broke the tension, thank god for that!

"Well Honey I ain't here just for my good looks," I batted my eyelashes at him for good measure. That talk was way too deep, especially for people I don't know that well. Looking down I catch a glimpse of Boomerangs … boomerangs. Mwahaha, time for him to answer 21 questions.

"So, you know something about me, tell me why the Boomerangs? Not that they aren't awesome, I'm just curious". His smirk confused me, perhaps it's an inside joke of some kind? He removed the hand that was on my waist and reaches into his jacket, pulling out of his notorious boomerangs; looking closely at it, it's made out of some steel or metal … and looked very sharp … that's as much as I can tell … oh and it's shiny.

"Yeah dude, why the toys?" Seeing Boomer's eyes flash I quickly turn and scold Floyd, not good!

"They ain't bloody children's toys. It's a refined and elegant weapon which in the hands of a monster like yours truly, can lop yer bloody head off!" Raising my eyebrows at Floyd in 'I told you manner' I shook my head, he just had to piss off the Aussie didn't he. Placing my hand on Boomerang's arm I give it a gentle squeeze.

Before I can even try to destress the situation the window behind Boomerang smashed. Well that's normal? He pushed me behind him as he raised him arm with the boomerang in … wait … is he protecting me? Bemused, looking under his arm I can see Harley bending over and grabbing a silver clutch bag. The lady had good taste.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you people?" Rude, Flag!

"We're bad guys. It's what we do". The sass this woman gives out is awesome. She flings a gold necklace across to me, reaching to catch it I bang into Boomerangs hand as he snatches it away. Damn his quick reflexes!

As everyone starts walking, again, he flashes me a smirk and follows behind them keeping _my_ necklace in his hand.

"Oi!" I grab his hand and attempt to pry it open, damn his inhuman strength! "Boomerang that's mine!" Is it just me, or am I scolding these boys more often than not.

"Digger". Huh? Is that an Australian term?

"Excuse me?"

"Me name, Digger." He replies. Oh …

"Well, Digger, if you can please gimme my necklace!" I will not lose my temper. I will not lose my temper.

"Why? Cause you like shiny things?" Biting my tongue, I try to hold back the insult. Okay brute force won't work, he's too strong. Time to bring out the big guns.

"That's Magpies but yes. I was also thinking that I'm sure we can put those hands to much better use than holding on to a stolen trinket," caressing his knuckles I smile as flirtatiously as I could while looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I really like a man who is good with his hands". Yes, flirting and using my feminine charm is the big guns. Pushing my breasts into his arm I bite my bottom lip, seeing his eyes flicker between my lips and breasts (or what he could see because of the corset) his grip started to loosen on the necklace which slipped into my hand. Moving so my lips were near his own I grinned,

"See, wasn't that hard now, was it?" I tease slipping the necklace into my jacket for safe keeping.

"Keep biting yer lip n' I'll bite it for you, n' you better stop teasin' me or I'll be keepin' yea luv". And that's a bad thing? Holding back a moan at his growl, I look into his blue eyes and see they had darkened dramatically. Hell, I'll make sure to flirt with him more often,

"Well don't steal what's mine and I won't tease you." I say, watching Floyd nodding at us while Harley grinned from ear to ear.

"That just gives me more intent to do it again, _Raven_ ". I swear he's deepening his voice on purpose now. Clearing my throat, I cheekily grin as he places his hand back on my hip we both walk in silence. Awkward! What was even more awkward was that every time his thumb rubbed in a circle in my hip my breathing would hitch; his self-satisfied smirk I figure the asshole knew exactly what he was doing.

We all stopped outside an extremely tall building … tell we we're gonna use the elevator, right?

"Our body's at the top of that building. We get up there … pull them out of the vault they're hiding in. Helos extract us off the roof. Waller. We're about to enter the building. Get that chopper ready". Watching Floyd walk by Flag, as he was chatting a load of solider-mumbo-jumbo, the rest of us start to follow.

"What do you say we get this over with?" And with that he just carried on walking, grabbing one of the handles on the door it shattered into a million pieces and again he just strode right on inside with Flag hurrying after. Checking the glass floors above us as we walk in I couldn't see anything move. Relaxing in Boomerangs – I mean Diggers – hold we head towards the security desk. Seeing there was nothing moving on the computer screen from all the security cameras I relaxed further. Digger leaned against the desk and grinned, oh no.

"Looks like we have a spot of luck, eh? Be a walk in the park. Easy Peasy". Would it be too obvious if I slap the back of his head?

"Don't make me shoot you," Digger just cackled – I might add adorably – at Floyds threat as I hid a smile. Gearing moving made all our heads snap to the elevators, just as Harley hit the second floor waving at us all. Shit! Seeing movement above her elevator I sprint to the stairway leaving the boys behind me as I boss it up the stairs, all the while hearing Floyd's cursing.

Pumping my legs up the stairs two at a time I grab one of my longer knives from my thigh holster; it would so just be my luck for one of those creatures to appear right now. Huffing from the side of me distracted me from my plans to stab the next creature in the face as Floyd runs past me … show off!

We make it up to the door with a sign stating 'First Stop Elevator', slamming the doors open we run over to the glass wall and see one elevator still moving up towards us. Bending over I gasp in as much air as possible, I thought all those workouts might have actually helped. A rough hand rubbed my back softly as I breathed in heavily, turning my head Digger looks concerned at my state. Pushing a hand to my side I attempt to stand straight.

"Remind me never to do that again". Cracking a grin and chuckling at me as the elevator doors open, there stands the infamous Harley Quinn. Not a scratch on her but two dead creatures at her feet. Well … she is the Queen of Gotham for a reason.

"Oh, hey guys". She struts past Flag and Floyd, winking at me she 'innocently' nods her head at the others. "Come on, let's go". Biting my lip to hide the giggle from Crocs growl I traipse after her into a computer room before Flag takes control, again, and leads us to another room … anyone else having a bad feeling about this? A yank on the back of my jacket pulls me between Digger and Croc, I'm guessing Digger had the same feeling.

"I don't like this, Flag". I second that!

"I don't like it either". Mumbling above us all distracts me and Croc, were they above us?

"Pussy". Shaking my head at Harley's banter at Floyd as he puts on his mask I try to focus back on the ceiling but don't miss his reply: "I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl".

"Digger?" He follows my gaze to one part of the ceiling where I can hear the most of the weird chatter. They were coming.

Then it happened. All at once. They came through the ceiling and this time they didn't just have knives but guns too. Crap!

Flinging myself to the left avoiding a bullet that was meant for my head, I quickly flip over a desk to create a little bit of cover in the mass of gun shots. Pulling out my guns I fire over the desk at whatever creature I can see until they collapse in a heap before ducking back down. Re-loading I then crawl – my mom would turn in her grave if she could see me – across the floor to another desk to cover.

Bullets flying everywhere i join in the gun fire taking out a few creatures that were aiming for Harley, nodding over at me she shoots one dead centre in the head before stabbing another one with the heel of her boot. Remind me not to piss that woman off! Floyd runs past my eye line, following where he was running too I see Digger being smacked into one of the small rooms. Swearing under me breathe I jump over the desk and dodge my way across the room, shooting all creatures in my way.

Skidding in front of the doorway I see the creature stab a knife into Diggers chest, choking of my gasp I raise my gun to its head and slam three shots into it, kicking it off him I fall on my knees reaching my shaking fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Or I would of if the bastard didn't just sit up as if everything is normal and yank the knife out of his chest with a wad of money attached to the end of it. His bemused eyes look into my own before I slap him. Hard.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!" I choke out, heart thumping I clasp a hand to my chest to try slow it down. Why the hell was I so upset? He rubs his cheek which had reddened drastically but his toothy grin made me believe it hadn't hurt that much.

"Can't promise luv". He chucks a boomerang past us both at a creature. Nodding I stand up on shaky legs, holding a hand out to him he yanks himself up with it putting us face-to-face … or well face-to-chest as he is quite tall.

"If you die, I'll kill ya!" Chuckling he kisses my cheek before walking out the room, grabbed his boomerang and sliced another one in the face. Shaking my head, I reload my guns and run out the room shooting, can think of that cheek kiss later. Seeing Flag hit the ground then pulled across the floor I change direction to where he's being pulled.

"They're after Flag again!" Well done dipshit! Jumping over tables I dodge bullets and knives quickly hitting one of the creatures over away from Flag, smashing the other one in the face with my gun I let Floyd and Harley finish them off. Yanking Flag up by his jacket we all surround him.

It's just like the Capture the Flag game some of the younger mob guys used to play! Except this time its Protect the Flag.

"Circle up. Circle around him!" Boomerang in front of me and Katana behind me I keep unloading my bullets in as many creatures as possible that were coming towards us.

"Let me fight!" Glaring at him I shake my head.

"No! You die, we die Flag remember!" Eventually we managed to kill most of the creatures in the room.

"Clear! Everyone move out!" Ordering us all out the room we end up in some kind of corridor … this ain't good!

Thundering bullets hit all around us, two soliders by the side of me go down, I shoot up to where the I can see the creatures but only a few were going down. Growling I go to grab one of my grenades but a heavy force smacks the behind of my legs making me hit the ground. OW! Feeling a body start crawling up my own I quickly start hitting.

"OI! Stop it!" Two blue eyes glare down at me, oops. Sheepishly smiling at Digger he quickly covers my head as another hail of bullets come. Do not think how close his lips are. Do not think bad thoughts. Especially how good his body feels. Nope, not thinking about it.

"Where you been homie?"

Digger and me both look up and see Floyd squaring up to El Diablo. This is definitely not good!

"This ain't my fight!" He looks like a scared kid.

"You know what? You don't stand for shit. You ain't about shit!" I'm not sure who is gonna blow first, Floyd jabs Diablo in the chest and then starts tapping him on his head both going on about not touching each other.

Are these grown bloody men or children!?

Pushing Floyd out the way I see redness glint in Diablo's eyes before a blast of fire explodes from his hands up to the creatures above us. Squeaking, I will admit in fright, I press my face into Diggers neck and close my eyes. I hate fire! Diggers weight increases on my body as a rough hand holds my head close to him. "Nearly over darlin', don't yer worry, Diggers got yer". He whispers in my ear, that shouldn't make me feel safe but it does. Okay … I've definitely lost it if a known criminal telling me he's going to protect me makes me feel safe.

Soon the noise of the fire stopped. Pulling away from Diggers neck I open my eyes to see the entire top floor on fire. Shit! Diablos upset face makes me feel a bit sorry for the man. He obviously hates this power that he has, though no one gets that sad unless something has happened because of it. Maybe that's why he doesn't ever want to fight?

Digger stands up pulling me up with him. Embarrassed I smile at him, his mischievous leer makes me regret letting him shield me. I am so going to suffer because of this. Quickly turning and pretending to ignore the Aussie man whose grin was just getting bigger and bigger I start walking to Diablo who anyone could tell was uncomfortable.

"I was expectin' a thank yea Raven." I turned, carried on walking backwards as Digger followed me.

"Thank you, _Captain_ ". I wink. I'm so screwed as I watch his eyes darken. Turning back round I pat Diablo on the shoulder and smile as comforting as I can.

Could this mission get any weirder?

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?  
REVIEW PLEASE DARLINGS I WANNA KNOW WHATCHA THOUGHT! **_


	8. A long stairway

_**So sorry my lovlies this is going to be a short one, my management course at work is taking a lot outta me so the chapters might be a bit shorter than usual but I should be able to update more often :D**_

I follow the guys through the corridors till they blow a hole in the concrete wall, real subtle fellas. Feeling eyes on me I turn, seeing Diggers eyes glued to my ass I roll my own eyes. An ass man. Good to know.

Climbing through another hole in a different wall we come to a huge stairway, the fire escape for the building, looking up at the seemingly never-ending stairs I pout. Can I quit now please? Huffing I let all the guys march up the stairs first before taking the stairway of hell. Those workouts didn't help at all.

We all march up in scattered conversations. Me? I'm just trying to breathe steadily through my nose. Digger is behind me while Diablo is in front, watching his feet go up the stairs I feel a firm tap to my rear. Hiding a smirk, I attempt to look annoyed down at Digger.

"Sorry Luv, couldn't resist". Biting my lip to stop a giggle escape I instead allow a tiny smirk drag the corner of my lips up.

"Oh?" His mischievous eyes should honestly be illegal for the way they are making butterflies smack around in my stomach.

"it's one of the finest thing's I've seen in me life". Quietly laughing at him I fall behind so I can walk up the stairs beside him.

"Well if you like that, then I'm sure you'll like to know that under these leggings I'm not wearing anything". Was it worth it just to see him miss a step and have his eyes bulge out at me? Damn right it was worth it! I carry on walking up the steps past him, laughing all the way. Letting him fall in behind me once again, smirking as I start swaying my hips a little more.

Grinning all the way until I come to an unmoving Harley Quinn who is staring down at the bottom of the stairs. Please tell me she isn't contemplating jumping. Leaning against the railing I look at her face, she's in La-La land. Rolling my eyes, I lean and wait, nothing else to do than wait for her to snap out of it. Charlotte used to do this all the time.

Digger caught my eye as he walked past, hesitating slightly until I motioned at Harley with my eyes, nodding he carried on walking. Smiling up at him when he looks back, he might be a bastard but he can be quite sweet when he wants.

A few moments pass, more of the army lads pass us before Floyd appears at the rear of the group. Spying us both stood he starts to walk over but before he can get too close Harley pointed her gun straight at his head.

Shit!

Holding his hands up in surrender I try to move my face away from the barrel of the gun, gun powder on the face hurts like a bitch!

"Woah, relax! It's just us," signalling me and him with his fingers he slowly lowers his hands as I scoot around the gun to stand next to him. Looking up into Harleys eyes I swear I can see hundreds of different emotions filter across before she opens her mouth.

"You ever been in love?" Okay, I'll admit that was unexpected. I dunno what I thought she might of said but it wasn't that.

"Nah. Never." Huh? Floyd is actually humouring her with this? I suppose she is the one with the gun …

"Bullshit". Sure, piss off the woman with a gun pointed at your head. Is going to end so good Floyd!

"You don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten if you feel shit like love". Harley lowered her gun, he smugly smirked down at me. Asshole.

"Another textbook sociopath", her eyes then flicked from Floyd onto me. Uh oh. "And you Raven?"

Gnawing on my bottom like as both sets of their eyes focus on me I try to decide between telling the truth or lying. Oh, the hell with it: "I don't believe so but I figure love is like a fire and it's a choice of whether you are gonna let that fire warm your house or let it burn it to the ground". Seeing the confused looks, I try to explain, "I've had my share of guys who have loved me, would you believe, but something has always held me back from loving them and so that fire never sparked for me. But hopefully one day someone will come burn my house down, metaphorically speaking." Wow, that was extremely deep for me.

Linking her fingers with mine, Harley smiled at me. "Hon, I think you may have found that person". Raising her eyes up where the others had disappeared I can feel a blush burn my cheeks.

"Well we can only guess how that is going to turn out", returning her smile we all walk up the stairs.

Did I mention that these stairs are going to be the death of me at some point? Hanging onto Harleys hand for dear life, plus I am way too stubborn to let Floyd beat me to the top again, we finally make it into a room where the rest are. Collapsing into a chair I close my eyes and breathe through my nose. I honestly swear my legs are going to fall off! Hearing a chuckle, I peek open one eye, Digger was grinning down at me. I don't see what's funny, he could have offered to carry me.

"You okay there darlin'?" He brushed a piece of my hair away from my forehead behind my ear, tingles spread out from the area that he touched making my cheeks redden. Again.

"Yeah, just think I've collapsed a lung". Laughing he sits on the edge of the chair while resting his arm behind me. Trying to ignore his lovely, warm and quite inviting embrace I instead watch Harley and Floyd mock Flag who is actually joking with them! What in the cheese crackers has happened?

"Aw he's embarrassed of us".

"Hey, Flag. This dude better cure cancer after all this shit". This guy better do some magical shit or I do think his life might be in danger. Huffing as we all start to wait I eventually lean back into Diggers embrace, only for warmth. I swear. Wrapping his arm more tightly around me he rubbed small circles into the base of my neck. Do not moan. Do not moan! Leaning into his touch I can't help but let my eyes flicker shut and clamp my teeth onto my bottom lip to stop the moan escaping. It was that good.

"You keep bitin' tha' lip darlin' and we're gonna have a problem". Forcing my eyes open to stare into his own blue ones, I sheepishly grin. Oops.

"And why's that Dig?" I turn slightly in the chair so I can face him properly, this however brought my chest against his and my legs brushing against his own.

"Because I'll end up doing it, n' it won't just end as a kiss!" His eyes focus on my bottom lip, smirking I lean forwards close to him.

"Careful sweetie, you keep sweet-talking me and we are going to be heading in that direction". He flashed his gold tooth at me when he smiled, the fingers on the back of my neck trailed down my spine to the back of the chair where he rested his hand, pretending that he hadn't seen the shivers run down my spine.

Before he can reply Floyd walks back into the room – when did he leave? – followed by Flag and … Waller? Feeling my eyebrows disappear into my hair I stand up behind Digger and follow him to the circle the others had formed around Flag and Waller. Grabbing Diggers arm that went to clutch one of his boomerangs, I try and send him a warning look. We still have those bombs in our necks.

Hearing Croc growling from my other side I place a hand on his arm too. Am I surrounded by idiots right now?

"Lets go home". … That confirms it, yes I am surrounded by idiots. Well done Flag!

"Yeah. Let's go home. That sounds good." Looking up at Digger as he places one of his hands on the small of my back I let go of Crocs arm and try to soothe the irritated Aussie beside me, keeping an eye on Waller throughout this.

"Digger…" I murmur under my breath, of course the idiot carries on any way.

"You guys wanna go home? Or you wanna go back to prison?" Pulling me tighter to his body I can feel how tense he is, not just him but the whole atmosphere in the room.

"I'm not going back to prison," Harley looks at me worried. Pulling a sad face back at her, I haven't a clue how to make this better.

"What I'm sayin' is … we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us," Digger snarled at the group, seeing Katana reach for her sword I take a step-in front of the Aussie. He might be an idiot, but he's my idiot … wait … did I really just think that?!

"I got this" Waller smirks as she steps forward. "You all made it this far. Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing," her smirk growing as she shows us the 'killer app' on her phone she then barges between me and Croc sending me falling back into Diggers chest. This seems to be happening more often than not.

"I like her" Croc grins at me before following her out of the room, sighing I rub my neck in annoyance. Men!

Feeling a hand on the small of my back I look up and see Digger staring down at me, his jaw still clenched and eyes wild. Pausing behind the rest of the group, sending Harley and Floyd a reassuring smile, I wait until we are a bit further behind the rest of the group.

"You okay Dig?" We walk side by side, his hand still on my back.

Nodding he stays silent, shock horror he is never this quiet, before a small grin tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Wha?" I ask as we carry on climbing even more steps.

"I think it's cute". Is everyone out to confuse me today?

"What's cute? Pink unicorns?" I look pointedly at the one I know he stashed in his jacket. Laughing he pulls me closer to his side so I cannot just feel the heat from his palm but also from his body.

"That too but what I think is cute is that you tried to protect me, even though you are a foot shorter than me, ya know?" Slowly turning my head towards him I can see his grin grow wider and wider. Asshole, last time I try to help him.

I retort with, "there's nothing wrong with being short! I could kick your ass if needs be!" Maybe not my wisest choice of words but hey so sue me.

"I'm sure yer could, short-fry," chuckling he kisses the side of my head as we walk out to where the others are standing, seeing a chopper coming in I go back to the small detail that Digger just kissed me! Sure, it was on the side of my head, but it was still a kiss. Does he just go around and kiss random women? Am I one of many?

"Saviour One-Zero this is Ground Element. Saviour One Zero, do you copy?" Thank God for that soldiers amazing, annoying voice.

"Saviour One-Zero the LZ's clear. Boss they're not talking to me!" We all watch as the chopper starts to turn slowly, taking a step back I feel Digger follow behind me. In fact I think most of us took a few steps back, all but Waller, Flag and the soldiers.

"Our bird's been jacked! Light it up!" Hearing Flags shout everyone started firing at the chopper, what I didn't expect was a high-pitched laugh and a machine gun. What I also didn't expect was being picked up and thrown behind a generator of some kind with both Digger and El Diablo protecting me.

"What the fuck is happening?" I shout to Diablo who shrugs, Diggers arm reaches around my stomach and pulls me tight against his body and puts his arm over my head pulling me fully into his embrace. Struggling slightly against his steadfast hold I freeze when I hear bullets hitting the generator that is protecting all of us.


	9. Emotions are such crappy things

_**So sorry for the long wait darlings! These fricken 60 hours weeks are killing me slowly, I seem to only work, eat and sleep at the moment :'( HOWEVER I now have the Suicide Squad DVD and watch it millions of more times to get my ass motivated to carry on this story! So sorry I will try and get as much written now for you darlings *GIVES YOU ALL COOKIES AND MILK*!**_

All I can hear is the gunshots pounding on the generator and my heart beat thumping in my ears, I gaze up into Diggers worried eyes. Is it possible the Aussie does actually feel fear? Clutching onto his jacket I pull myself closer to his chest when the gunshots grow louder, trying to breath steadily through my nose I try not to let myself panic, not even when the Joker, yeah I figured that out after a few chaotic seconds, starts his lunatic laughter again.

"It's okay luv, I've got ya," Diggers lips brush my ear as he leans forward to rest his head beside my own, nodding I glance over his shoulder at Diablo who is watching the chaos over the generator, why on earth isn't he using his fire power? Would be helpful right about now!

"HARLEY!" Hearing Floyd's shout, me and Digger both look up to see Harley walking out into the mayhem with a huge grin on her face. What the actual hell! Struggling against Dig's hold on me I shout out to her, she glimpses our way. Catching her eye she sends a small reassuring wink my way before throwing off her jacket, stepping onto the metal grid that ran the length on the roof she started to sprint towards the helicopter.

Transfixed I hold my breath, I couldn't stop watching her, not even when she leapt off the building and caught hold of the thin rope being dangled down. Closing my eyes in relief that she had caught hold of the rope I rested my head in Diggers neck, shocked when his fingers curled around the back of my neck and cradled my head.

"Cum' on Rave," pulling me up with him, his hand still holding me against him we both look to see Harley dangling on the top doing tricks; was this girl in the circus at some point? Seeing her wide grin, I can't help but smile too, at least one of us was getting out of this. But why hadn't her nanite go off? And either I have gone deaf or everyone had finally stopped shooting at each other.

"Deadshot! Shoot that woman right now!" I think I spoke too soon. Turning to where Waller was stalking right up to Floyd I tug Digger with me to at least try and help Floyd if we could.

Folding his arms across his chest he glares down at Waller, "She ain't do shit to me". Digger holds me back as I go to stand beside Floyd, confused I look up at him. His eyes were flittering between the two others, shaking his head he pulled me behind him slightly as Croc stands beside me.

"You're a hitman, right? I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it your freedom and your kid."

"Now she dead," he stalks off towards the edge of the roof with his sniper gun, he couldn't be serious, right?

"Floyd?! Floyd, NO!" I shout and go to lunge for the gun but both Digger and Crocs arms hold me still between them. I couldn't even feel Diggers fingers digging into my hips as I watched Floyds fingers tense against the firing pin, Harley twirling on the rope like a gymnast. My heart beat started drumming so loudly I couldn't hear anything but that. Straining against the lads arms I could feel the breath get slammed out of me when Floyd fired and Harley fell limp. Collapsing down onto my knees I couldn't believe my eyes. Harley … she couldn't be dead?! Shutting my eyes against the stinging sensation I hold my arms across my stomach.

Hearing a girly cackle, I snap my head up and glare at the winking clown who was twirling her feet around the rope. Bloody bitch! When I next see her I'm gonna kill her myself. Chuckling I rub at my eyes, this is too much stress for a young girl to take, just FYI.

Hearing footsteps stop a bit in front of me I see Floyd lean down to Waller's ear, "I missed". Smiling up at the hitman he smirks down at me, gripping my one arm I allow him to raise me to my feet. Reaching up on my tip toes I give him a soft kiss against his cheek. "Good one, mate." I lean back into Digger's chest. Can we go home now? Had enough!

"It's Waller". Whipping our heads over to Waller's direction I can see she's got a walkie talkie in her hand. Oh for fucks sake, what now! "Savior 1-0's been hijacked. Shoot it down."

"Shit!" Clinging to Diggers arms I look out over the building but I can't see any sign of the chopper, closing my eyes I start to pray to anyone out there that Harley will make it out of this alive. If not, I'd be the one to kill this Waller bitch, nanite in my neck or not. Opening my eyes, I look up at Digger. His eyes were already focused on me but the dent in his brow showed me he was more than a little fazed. He was just as worried as the rest of us. I block everything else out and just stare into his blue eyes, even if that usual glimmer of mischief was gone they were still intense. Feeling his fingers tap against my waist I try and soothe him and me by smoothing my hands up and down his arms. When I say smoothly I mean jerkily because my fingers and hands didn't seem to want to respond to anything.

They've gotta be okay. This is the Joker and Harley Quinn we are talking about. They are the King and Queen of Gotham City. Even Batman couldn't keep up with them. I hardly doubt some silly military idiot will be able to hurt them. I mean I am just worrying myself for nothing. I mean rea- "Target Destroyed Ma'am". Glaring up into Diggers eyes I can see his start to soften and then shut. My breath seems to be caught somewhere in my throat and the stinging sensation is back in my eyes.

"Thank you. Now get me off this roof." Whipping my head round to where she was stood I snarled. I'll fucking throw her off this roof. "The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more."

Growling I could feel myself start to shake as tears escaped from my eyes, dribbling out from under my mask: "You Bitch!" I couldn't help myself as I started to struggle in Diggers hold.

"Mate help me." Not even noticing Diggers plea I nearly wrench myself out of his hold until Floyd steps in front of me with Diablo and Croc on my sides, each with a restraining hand.

"Rave. Raven! Amara Calm Down!" Snarling at Flag who stepped forward I tried to lunge but couldn't move a budge.

"Is that an order Flag?" I could feel more tears fall down my cheeks but couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Rave, doll face look at me. Come on, look at me." Looking up into Floyds deep brown eyes I bite my bottom lip to stop the sob escaping. "We'll sort this. But I need you to chill out." Stubbornly staring into his eyes, he runs a finger under my mask. "Doll face, she wouldn't want you upset, she'd want you to get revenge but now ain't the right time. When it is, me and you and the others," he glances at the other guys quickly, "will gladly give it out. But right now, you need to breathe and stop." Nodding in acceptance I let my body go limp in Diggers arms, he drags me close and rubs his hands soothingly up my arms and around my waist, turning so I'm only facing him I bury my head in his chest.

"You couldn't save her, none of us could." Hearing his soft voice rumble through his chest I wrap my arms around his waist and let his heartbeat lull me into a calm state. I used to do this with Charlotte when either of us started to lose our temper. Hasn't happened in a while now I think about it. Hearing a choppers decent I keep my head buried in Diggers chest lest I see that vile woman and shoot her.

"Standby, I'll send another helo". Is it wrong of me to hope hers crashes into the ground in a fire ball? Pulling myself away from Dig's chest when I hear the chopper leave I look up at the Aussie, safe to say I am quite embarrassed by my show of PDA in the past hour or two. Feeling my cheeks flame I avoid his eyes until his thumb catches my chin. Looking into those blue orbs they aren't hardened any more but he was gazing down at me so softly that I could honestly pool into a puddle at his feet.

"Sorry for using you as a human unicorn plushie," I mumble, seeing a small smile tug at his lips I return a tiny one back. His thumb brushes under my mask, brushing away all the tears and dirt that's probably collected there. God I must look like a mess at the moment!

"You can use me as a Pinkie any time luv," smiling a little bit more for his name of his pink unicorn, no pun there at all, I lean up and gently kiss his cheek. Least I could do to say thank you. Feeling his short intake of breath on my neck I smile a bit more before leaning back down but not before he lets his lips brush against my jaw and cheek. Feeling butterflies slamming around in my stomach again as I look up at his heated eyes I blush, bit more intense than I would have first thought.

We are both interrupted when we hear: "Waller's Down. Op's just confirmed, she's down, 1k West." Huh, so the god's start listening now! Looking over at the soldier's I can see Flag tense his shoulders and then start walking to us. "Let's go get her." Raising an eyebrow at him I huff, if they think for one second I wanna willingly go and help that bitch, they've got another thing coming.

"The mission's not over."

"Nah, it is for me. We had a deal." Floyd glared back down at him. "Agreed." Well I had to put my opinion in somewhere and not just in my head.

"Without Waller, you got nothing." Storming past us all him and the soldiers walk back down the stairway of hell. Floyd reloads his gun, "are we really gonna go and save that bitch?" I ask, he smirks at me.

"Well, beats standing up here in the rain I suppose, and we still gotta kill her ourselves doll face." Smirking back at the Hitman I unlink myself from Digger as the Heaven's decide to rain down on us. Literally. Grumbling I tighten my pony tail, watching Digger from the corner of my eye as he picks up Harley's bat, he holds it out to me as the others start walking to the door. Biting my lip I shakily grab the bat and hold it close, he grabs my hand and leads me back down the stairwell.

The trip down took way less time, plus there didn't seem to be any evil beasties for us to kill, must have all ran when they saw Diablo's flame throwing skills. Coming to the bottom floor we all pile out of the front doors where low and behold there is a Harley Quinn sat on a police car sat in a dramatic pose.

"Hey, Guys, and my Raven! I'm Back! I missed you all so much." Shakily grinning at the Queen-Clown I couldn't help but notice her gold 'puddin' necklace was gone, looking up into her eyes she softly smiles and shakes her head. Shit. Joker really was gone …

"We're glad you could make it," Floyd helps her down off the car before stalking after Flag. Dropping the bat in my hands I run over to her and fling her into a hug. God what has gotten into me! Holding her close I can feel her trembling.

"We'll sort it Harls, I ain't gonna let cha go through this alone!" I whisper into her ear, letting go of her I smile as reassuringly as possible.

"Thank you Rave." She squeezes my hand.

"Call me Amara, I think we're all past alias now", I look back at Digger, Diablo and Croc grinning at them as well to let them know they can call me that also. "Amara? Hmm, I figured you for more a Sophie gal." Laughing at Harleys comment I smirk at her and begin to walk away until I hear Dig, "Hey, craziness". Turning I see him throw her bat at her, he sends her a small smile before walking to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I would say I didn't like it, but by now who am I bloody kidding. Plus he was helping me keep a little dry from the rain.

"So, Amara huh?" Peeking up at him, that sparkle of mischief was back in his eyes. Oh god! "Yeah…?" His smirk grew at my confused tone. "Now I know what to shout in the middle of the night." Slapping my forehead with my hand I groan.

"Oh Digger that's disgusting!" He chuckled and pulled me even closer, his lips brushing my ear; "not if you're the one making me groan luv, but I'm m're concerned about making yeh scream." Trying to glare at him from the corner of my eye I couldn't help but return his smirk.

"You really think you've got what it takes to make me scream baby?" I tease as his hand starts to wander down my back.

"Don't doubt it till yeh try it darlin'," laughing I lean up and nip his ear as I whisper, "don't make promises you can't keep Big Boy". Darkly chucking his hand travelling down my back gives my near end a swift smack before kissing the side of my head.

"We need to hurr' up and finish this mission, or I'll be takin' yeh wherever I can _Amara_!" I'm sure it's illegal for my name to sound so good coming out of his mouth. Looking up at the cheeky Aussie I'm pretty sure I'm not going to regret this mission, even with that bitch Waller leading it.

 _ **SOOOOOOO? Tell me your thoughts. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

 _ **I'm off for some sleep before a 5am shift :'( Wish me luck!**_


	10. Finally

_**Hey Girls and Boys I'm backkkkk! I missed you all so much :* You are all darlings for the gorgeous reviews you gave and the PM's you sent me *MAJOR HUGS AND COOKIES TO YOU ALL*! Reminded me why I love writing this story so much in the first place; I will get this story finished :') I will I will I will!  
ENJOY!  
and please keep reviewing, it literally makes my day 100X better! **_

After mumbling about the rain for the past half an hour we thankfully come towards where the helicopter must have crashed landing. Is it wrong of me to hope Waller was at least a little damaged from the fall? Looking at all the bullet holes in the side of the copter I couldn't help but feel a smidge of respect for the bitch, she didn't go down without a fight. Good to know. Following Digger so we could get closer to the door, Flag looks inside cockpit, finding nothing (I assume) he slammed the door shut.

"So, let me guess. We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky?" Staring over at Flag and Floyd i can't help but feel a little sorry for Flag. I hope the poor lad gets a raise after this mission. "You know, 'cause why wouldn't we," Diablo steps next to me. Sending him a small reassuring smile I grip Diggers coat a little tighter. Whatever was controlling that ring of 'trash', as Floyd so poetically calls it, was hell of a lot stronger than just us. "When does this end Flag?" Seeing Flag's shoulders tense I sigh. Pride and Men just shouldn't be allowed to mix together.

"Load up. We're in for a fight". I'm sorry, haven't we just had three literal fights tonight? I dunno about these guys but my fight-motor is running a little low on fuel. Watching the others start to walk away I move over to the door of the helicopter, feeling a warning hand on my back I turn back to Digger and his worried eyes.

"I'm just looking for some spare ammo Digs, don't worry," I kiss his cheek quickly before I could stop myself before going to the door and opening it.

"Don't worry Digger, I'll keep an eye on her. I need ammo for my guns too." Hearing Floyd's footsteps towards me I listen for Diggers retreating ones. After a few seconds, I hear them moving to where the others are heading. "Come on honey, Deadshot will keep an eye on her!" Harley's voice broke the quiet, smirking to myself I go to rummaging in one of the bags; finding a few reload cartridges I hold them up in pride. Bingo. "It's not his eyes I'm w'rried 'bout, it's his hands". Looking over my shoulder to see Floyd grin; I roll my eyes. Men. I don't have enough energy to play with two guys, one is enough.

Seeing a black briefcase my curiosity gets the best of me, throwing the reloads back to Floyd I reach for the bag and pull it open to find a white folder with orange 'Top Secret' writing on the side. So not subtle. And so not quenching my curiosity. "Hey Floyd," I pull it open to see his face on the first sheet, down the side are other names: Harley Quinn, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and The Raven. "Yeah?" Pulling the folder from the safety of the floor I see one other name in a thicker font that all the others: The Enchantress. Turning around so Floyd could see the folder I flick through it till I come to that section. Reading through it quickly I can honestly say I feel a bit sick. Looking up into Floyds brown eyes I can't help but frown, "I think I know what's controlling that swirling ring of trash in the sky". Handing him the folder I finish reloading my guns; would a gun be able to stop a Witch anyway?

"I'm gonna kick his ass," following a seething Floyd I can barely keep up with his long strides to the others. Jogging slightly, I clutch onto Diggers arm when we finally make it up to the others while Floyd throws the folder nearly catching Flag's head in the process. If he was trying to aim for him, he missed. Best hitman in the world my ass.

"Wha's going on Amara?" Diggers lips rub against my ear as he whispers, his hand pulls me closer to him as both Flag and Floyd square up to one another again.

"You tell everybody, everything. Or me and you are gonna go right now". For Floyd, he actually sounded quite calm, seeing his shoulders raised made it clear that he was ready to kick ass though. Looking up at Digger I rest my head on his shoulder as Flag starts to tell everyone what the real mission is:

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A Witch. See, nobody could get near this thing, but … the witch could. Needless to say the whole thing was a bad idea. She bolted. She set the bomb and disappeared and joined forces with the entity, that's how she got away from Waller. So now you know". Watching his eyes I could see moisture start to pool in the depths, poor sap forgot to mention that he was in love with the woman. Feeling Diggers fingers rub soothing circles into my hips I bite my lip. Would I be able to cope if I lost him? Well course I could but it's more … would I want to lose him? Pressing my lips against his throat I close my eyes and feel him tense slightly before pulling me further into his side. Would he want to lose me?

"You can just kill me right now but … I'm going to have a drink". Floyd stalked off to a bar just off to the side of us; how on earth did he know there was a bar there? "Head Deadshot I need your help!" Biting my lip harder I can see Harley move to follow Floyd to the bar. "No sir. You need a miracle". Sighing I look to Flag to see his eyes on Digger, who merrily nodded as he dragged us both to the bar, looking over my shoulder I could see his shoulders slump as the soldiers walk off in the other direction. Why didn't he tell them he was in love with this woman? Or better yet, why not tell us this from the beginning so we could prepare for this?

Walking into the bar I sit beside Floyd as Dig takes the seat next to me; Croc was behind us by the fish tank, Diablo was a few seats down from us and Harley was behind the bar.

"What's you having, KC?" I ask Croc, "Bloody Mary, right?" Rolling my eyes at Harleys comment I smile at Croc, "the world might be ending Croc, come have a drink with us." I can see his eyes narrow slightly before rolling, "beer". "There he is!" Giggling I turn back round to Digger who was grinning, "get the man a beer". Harley pulls a beer out the fridge, I chuckle more when I see Digger pull out his own beer from his jacket.

"What else have you got in there?" Giggling at his smirk, he slides his hand on my thigh as he leans forward to breathe in my ear; "you'll find 'ut later." Feeling heat creeping up my cheeks I glare at him, my tiny smile might have ruined the effect though.

"What about you, hot stuff?" Diablo rubs the back of his neck while muttering water. "That's a good idea honey". Tact is not high on Harleys list of skills. "Ninja, you want some sake?" Closing my eyes I hold in a chuckle, yep definitely not high on her list. "What about you Rave?" Blinking I look at all the drinks and smirk, it's not often I can drink out in the City: "Cosmo please". Grinning she pours both Floyd and Katana a whiskey each before making my Cosmo and her Margarita. "Cheers" I grin as she pushes my glass to me, taking a small sip I wince. That's some strong Vodka. Shuddering slightly I lean a little into Diggers arm, his thumb was still rubbing small circles into my thigh.

"Here's to honour among thieves," holding up his whiskey, everyone follows suit apart from Katana who glares at him slightly.

"I'm not a thief". Walking over to a corner by Diablo I hold back a grin.

"Oh, she's not a thief". Laughing at Floyd's comment I tap his drink with my own before taking another sip, nearly choking when Digger throws in his two dimes: "I actually prefer to think of myself as an asset relocation specialist". Rubbing my chest, I gently smack his arm.

"Except that the relocation is going into your pocket Digs," his cheeky grin makes me go goey, I know if I could stop myself I would. Trust me. Thankfully Floyd carries on his speech distracting me from Diggers gold tooth.

"Well, we almost pulled it off. Despite what everybody thought." Patting his hand, I send him a small smile at his saddened look. He was after all only doing this mission so he could get back to his daughter. Yeah, I know stuff, I might be a bimbo half the time but I can be a bit clever … sometimes.

"We weren't picked to succeed, you know that right? We were all chosen to fail." Uh …. What?! I'm sorry, rewind!

"Yeah, I know that. Worst part of it is, they're gonna blame us for the whole thing. They can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies. The cover-up. Don't forget. We're the bad guys". Feeling my shoulders deflate slightly I catch Digger looking down at me. Are we going to make it through the night, or is this the calm before the storm? Will Charlotte and Zena know I didn't do this?

"So, are you gonna tell us now what your big deal with Flag was?" Harley asked with twirling the mini umbrella around between her fingers.

"Same thing Waller offered me to kill you. Chance to be a father. Chance to have a life outside the shadows. I trusted Flag". Frowning I remember my deal with Waller when she came to see me in that cell … she promised me I would be let out that cell and be free … would that really happen, would it sti- A slapping noise made me come back to reality. Seeing a plate on the floor by Floyds feet I can see redness in Diablo's eyes. Oh shit.

"Flag had you chasing a carrot on a stick, homie, you don't know that?" Kinda the only time we have all seen Diablo get this passionate about something … apart from that time he threw out flames and nearly burned that building to the ground. Shuffling in my seat I hide my smile at Harley's, 'I love this guy'.

"You played yourself, Dog". Well … that told you Deadshot. Seeing a flare of challenge in Floyds eyes I shake my head. Men.

"Bitch, I'm having a drink. I'm … breathing fresh air. For two sweet seconds … I had hope". Placing my hand on Diggers thigh I squeeze it slightly, I think we all did.

"You had hope, huh?" What on earth is Diablo's problem? "Hope don't stop the wheel from turning brother". "You preaching?" I'm sorry, is this church now?

"It's coming back round for you. How many people you killed, man?"

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese!" Confused, I watch the two talk. Harley leans on the bar with her drink dangling from her fingers, eyes alit with curiosity.

"You ain't never wacked down no women. No kids." What a bizarre statement.

"I don't kill women or children". Well good on you Floyd.

"I do". Uh … say what now? Seeing Diggers head turn towards the two in a show of interest his grip on my leg gets a little tighter as he places his beer can down. "See, I was born with the devil's gift.  
I kept it hidden most of my life, but... the older I got, the stronger I got. So I started using it. For business, you know, the more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got. Like that shit went hand in hand. You know, one was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no. Except my old lady. You know, she used to pray for me. Even when I didn't want it. God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away?" Watching his eyes start to mist up as he holds a hand up with a dancing woman in flames circling the middle of it. Please tell me he didn't kill them. Please please please!

He places his empty glass over the top of the woman; "See, when I get mad, I lose control. You know, I just... I don't know what I do...Till it's done." The flame started to slowly dim as the woman collapsed onto the floor and fizzle into smoke. Breathing in I bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything as Diablo looks as if he was about to break down.

"And the kids?" Looking up into Diggers face I can see his eyes were watery, truly hoping like me that he wasn't going to say what I think he was going to.

"He killed them. Didn't you?" Harley hissed at him, shocked I leaned right back into Digger, his hand wrapped around my waist till it was splayed onto my stomach shoving me against his body. But I wasn't noticing that, I was noticing the tears leaking down Diablo's face, the look of utter disgust at himself. If my heart wasn't already bust to pieces it would be breaking for him. He was given a power … and like the Greek Gods he just didn't control it correctly.

"Own that shit. Own IT! What'd you think was gonna happen, huh?"

"Hey Harley. Come on." Looking at the blonde she was fuming, confused I went to reach for her hand but she slammed her hands down on the bar, rethinking my move I tried to catch her eye but she was a bit too far gone; "What you were just …" "Harls…" She finally looked at me, her blue eyes swirled with tears, reaching out again I softly held her hand. She lost her love … but not through her actions, I kinda get why shes mad.

"you were just … thinking you can have a happy family … and coach little leagues and make car payments?! Normal is a setting on the dryer." She lets go of my hand as she points at Diablo, "people like us, we don't get normal!" Frowning I look up at Digger as his eyes glare over at Harls, his hand tightening on my stomach.

"Why is it always a knife fight every single time yeh open open your mouth?" He snarls across the bar at her, oh bloody hell. "Digger…" I softly scold him under my breath, he glances down at me before carrying on glaring at Harley, "You know, outside … your amazing". Leering at her he leans forwards before snarling again, "but inside … yeh ugly!" Well… ouch. His lips kiss the side of my head as he leans back, confused I look up at his darkened eyes. He really wasn't a happy bunny.

"We all are" Thanks Harley! Crooking an eyebrow at her she smirks in return. "we all are … except for him," nodding at Croc, "he's ugly on the outside too".

"Not me shorty, I'm beautiful." Grinning over my shoulder at him I wink. "Yeah you are". He winks back before growling making me and Harley giggle. Hearing the door open we watch as Flag stalks in, sharing a look with Digger I place my hand on a knife in case he tries anything. Placing his gun on the bar he sits beside Floyd as Harley glares down at him.

"We don't want you here." Well … can't blame a girl for being blunt now can ya.

"You get to that part in the binder saying I was sleeping with her?" He looks bashfully at all of us.

"I think it said a little more than you were fucking her Flag," I raised my eyebrows at him, considering it said he was madly in love with the woman harbouring the witch I doubt he was only having sex with her to keep her under control. No guy is that good at sex.

"Yeah, we did," Floyd grinned at me, "I've never been with a witch before, what's that like?" Men. "Apparently, that's why the creatures always chase after him all the time. 'Cause the witch is scared of him." Perhaps he was worse in bed … that bad that the witch is scared he will subject her to it again?

"The only woman I've ever cared about … is trapped inside that monster. If I don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything's over. Everything." What is it with everyone and bloody crying tonight? Watching his distraught face as he tears off the Killer App he smashes it three times for good measure on the bar. "You're free to go." I think I've lost my eyebrows in my hair again. What the fuck? Feeling a pair of lips kiss the side of my head I turn to see Digger getting up; "I'm coming back for yeh princess, don't cha worry," he murmurs into my hair before bolting out the door … uh what! Angrily I stand from my chair and stalk out the doors behind me, but not before sending Harley a quick wink.

Getting outside the doors I see his coat flutter around a building, running after him I duck around the corner of the building before slamming into his chest. His wicked smirk made me blush. "Knew yeh would follow me luv." Rolling my eyes I look up into his blue eyes as he gazes down at me.

"You know I'm helping them, if they choose to fight. You know that right?" He nods while cupping the one side of my face with his hand, while his other hand unlaces my mask letting it drop to the floor. Confused I catch his eyes again which have widened slightly.

"Guess I better make me move before we go runnin' off to get 'urselves killed then.". Grinning at him as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, tangling my fingers into his wild hair.

"Well you better hurry, I'm a fast runner," I tease as his smirk grows.

Leaning down he rubs his nose down my own, feeling his breath on my lips I can feel my stomach start battering around the sides again as it always does when he is so close. Standing on my tip toes I lean even closer to him. Would this kiss really matter by the end of tonight if we are all blown to smitherines … if we aren't, what will happen after we do complete the mission? Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and yank him forward. Smashing my lips with his.

Questions like that can be dealt with when we are not A) making out in an alley B) Have a crazy meta-human destroying Midtown C) saving the world.

Tilting my head I help deepen the kiss as he pulls my chest up against his, his one hand was cradling the back of my head while the other was on the flat of my back holding me possessively. Pulling away we both pant, opening my eyes his are staring straight into my own.

"Sheila … I ain't lettin' yeh go now. Yeh are mine now". He growls, pushing me up against a wall, his hand softened the blow on my head thankfully. Smirking I pull the labels of his coat close to me so my (pretty sure are swollen) lips are millimetres from his own, "what made ya think I'd let you go _Captain?_ " With a growl his lips attach themselves back onto mine as we hear the doors to the bar open. Biting his bottom lip he groans into my mouth, letting go I grin up at the Aussie whose eyes were darker than obsidian.

"Come on big guy, lets go kick some ass, then we can finish what we've started," winking up at him I quickly press my lips to his before walking away towards the group, but not before he yanks me to him again.

Staring at me he reaches down to the floor to pick up my discarded mask, sliding it over my face he laces it back up. "if you get killed, I'm gonna bring yeh back n' kick yeh ass myself … am I clear?" Aww is this his way of showing that he cares?

"Crystal _Cap_ now, come on." Linking his fingers with mine I drag us off out of the alley and follow towards where the others were walking, Dig pulls a beer out of his jacket and starts downing it. Rolling my eyes I hide a grin. Only him.

 **Soooooooooooooooooo? Whatcha think? I know there is a whole lot of dialogue in here but I included the extended scene to help give a little more background and banter between the characters** **I hope you all enjoyed this and FINALLY got Digs and Rave to have a moment to themselves … naughty sausages that they are ;) REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	11. What's in a dream?

_**HI GUYS!  
I am so so so sorry about the delay in writing this! Work and life just got on top of me but I have been reading all your reviews and I will be finishing this story if it bloody kills me! Please keep reading and reviewing as those reviews are what keeps me writing darlings! I hope you enjoy, I do apologise as my writing is real rusty but I hope you like this even included Amara's dream sequence for ya, what do you think Digger dreamt about?  
Please excuse all bad spelling and grammar!**_

Leaning against the side of the building I watch as Digger throws one of his boomerangs towards what used to be Midway Train Station, looking at his phone screen we see one big mother fucker covered in gold standing next to a funky moving woman. And ya know, the whole big swirling mess in the sky as well.

"We think that thing is a weapon," snorting at Flag's assessment I catch Harley's eye who then grins. Are all men idiots?

"Here, lower!" Looking back down at the screen we see the big orange veined guy start to stare at the boomerang. Uh oh. Seeing these weird veins shoot out of him the screen goes black. Growling Digger throws the phone on the floor. Squeezing his arm in comfort I look up at Floyd, "We gotta take out the big one."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Floyd frowns down at me as I smirk, course we gotta take out the big one its more the how are we going to take out the big one. Making a mental list of all my weapons; grenades, small grenades, guns, bullets … knives. Somehow, I can't see any of that being of any use at all.

"I left a big ass demo charge down there in that subway." We all turn to Flag, is he going to be useful?! "There's a flooded tunnel … leads right underneath that building. Seals, they can recover the charge, swim underneath that things feet. We get in it's face and distract the hell out of that son of a bitch, so the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we take it out."

Looking at all the others we grin, looks like we've got a plan. Heading towards a small opening to one of the subways we all start to prepare our weapons. Pulling out my guns I start to load them up with my special grenade charge bullets as Digger stands beside me sharpening his boomerangs.

Croc stomps by me, confused I grab the corner of his tracksuit before he can fully waltz away.

"And where do you think you're going KC? Not running out on us are ya?" Smirking he pats my shoulder as gently as I suppose he can.

"Pfft nah, I'm gonna go help those tourists under water shorty," he struts away to the Seals making them all back away. Least he will make sure the idiots won't get lost.

Feeling a hot hand on my hip I turn to see Digger's blue eyes focused on mine, never seeing the Aussies face look so serious I let him pull me in front of him till my chest pushes against his.

"You doin' alright there _Cap_?" Seeing a hint of a smirk I grin up at him, twists my hands around his waist I let his heat seep into mine relaxing a few tense muscles.

"Aye darlin', are yer?" Hmm am I okay? You know going on a suicide mission where I possibly won't see the outside of that station once I go in. Catching his blue eyes I nod softly, if I've got him then what can possibly go wrong … a lot but still a girl can dream.

Pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders he wraps it around mine, chuckling at the length of it on me I let his scent of spice and beer relax me further. Reaching into one pocket he pulls out a pink plastic ring, smirking at me he holds he shoves it into my right hand.

"I promise yer I ain't gonna let nuffin' happen to yer luv, after all I got big plans for us after this," winking at me while his gaze settles on my chest. Only Digger could make a romantic gesture into something lewd. Laughing I slide the ring on my ring finger on my right hand before leaning up and catching his lips in a quick kiss, nipping at his bottom lip I pull away smirking up at the blue eyed man. Grumbling he yanks me closer by my hips as his lips kiss behind my ear before whispering: "don't tempt me Amara, I'm still tempted to just run away with yer!" Nipping under his chin I giggle before leaning away, if only.

Hearing soft murmuring and sobs I turn and see Katana holding her sword with smoke coming out of it, what the hell? Bemused I look to Flag who sadly smiles at the woman before explaining to us all "The man who killed her husband used that sword. His soul is trapped inside of it. She talks to him".

Harley looks at me as Flag speaks, at the down turned smile I leave Digger's warmth and go to stand beside her, clutching her hand softly I squeeze.

"Hey … well, yer know what they say 'bout the crazy ones," Digger winks over at me as I roll my eyes, cheeky bugger.

"Huh?" Laughing at Harleys grin, I wrap my arm around her shoulder. There's my girl. Hearing Katana shut her sword in the scabbard with a definite slam we all face forewards.

"Let's do this!" Slipping my arm off Harley's shoulder I strut over to my Aussie but not before grinning at Floyd, let's go kick some weird veiny god-like dude' ass!

"So … I'm a crazy one huh?" I smirk up at Digger who returns it, clutching my hip with his fingers he pulls me to his side.

"Well can't say yer exactly normal luv can ye?" Touché darling. Pouting I allow him to kiss my cheek before jabbing my elbow in his side. Chuckling he holds me close as his eyes check every where around us; pulling out my two favourite guns I click the safety off and hold them at the ready.

"Ready for this doll face?" Floyd walks beside me with his gun cocked and ready.

"Oh baby, I was born ready," his amused smile makes me giggle. "Are you Floyd?" His scornful glare just makes my grin grow, "jeez a girl just asks a question…" Rolling his eyes and hiding his smile he walks ahead to walk beside Flag as Chato follows till he's stood beside me.

"You must really love this girl". Catching our interest, we all snoop into what Flag's response would be, Diggers fingers rub circles in my hip.

"I thought love was bullshit, getting serious, desire, mutual benefit, whatever. I mean I get that, but … actual love?" peeking up at the Aussie beside me, is that what I'm starting to feel in my black heart? Could I love this person? Would he love me? The good and the bad side? I already thought my heart was full of Charlotte and Zena, could I give another piece to this man who might just leave me in the dust.

"I mean I rated that with UFO's. A lot of believers, no proof. And then I met June". N'awww … cute. And then the woman turned into a weird ass witch and wants to kill him instead, perfect love story. Humming I lean into Dig slightly, smiling at the feeling of a small peck on my forehead I allow myself a bit of light before letting Raven's persona take me over.

Ignoring the bromance that is now Flag and Floyd, I match Harleys pace a little ahead of us, sending Dig a quick wink as I leave him embrace again.

"Ready to kick some ass Harls?" I murmur as I reach her side, swinging her bat with a smirk she points it at me

"You betcha, yourself Rave?" We turn around a corner to some steps.

Readying my guns, I hold them out in front of me as we storm up them; "oh Harls, doing crazy shit is what makes life worth living!" Her manic grin made my own grow, time to show these boys that girls really do run the world.

As we come to another corner we are faced with the huge swirling machine thing, biting my lip I gaze up at it as we pass, how are we gonna shut it down? Feeling a warm hand on my back I look up to see Diggers cock-sure grin.

"Luv I've told ye' what biting yer lip does t' me!" Ooops. My bad. Slapping my butt as he passes me I can't help but shake my head, how can he be so flippant about the swirling mass of death in front of us?

As we carefully walk down the balcony Flag quickly directs us to hide behind the massive stone pillars, being pulled up against my Aussies body as he glares at the Enchantress and the situation around us made my stomach clench and girly bits tingle. Smirking I shake my head. Bad Raven. Later! I might have been thinking too hard as Digger looks down and grins naughtily at me. Blushing I ignore him in favour for attempting to smother my laughter at Harley; "Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm off my meds." Stuffing my head in Digger's chest I hide my chuckles, his arm wraps me more securely against him, peeking up at him I can't help but melt a little. Those blue eyes that usually are flickering with mischief were now soft and a genuine smile gracing his lips instead of a naughty smirk.

"We really need to go on a date after this _Captain_!" His gentle smile grew as his hands start to wander.

"We need a hotel room after this darlin'," oh god! Giving him a naughty grin we both focus on what Flag is starting to say:

"I'm gonna draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him." Floyd nods at us as all as we focus back on the witch as her voice resonates around the room.

"I've been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows, I won't bite." Seeing Chato shake his head at Harley, I look round Digger and see her go to walk past attempting to lunge for her Digger wraps both arms around me as Floyd captures Harley between him and Flag, putting her gun down at the same.

"Behave!" Surprised I look up at Digs who actually had the gall to scold me?! What is the world coming too?

"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller? Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally … And I know what you want. Exactly what you want…"

 _Gasping I look around, the blue walls, cream furniture with small cupcakes made on the side. Bunting strewn across the walls and my famous unicorn cookie jar sat on the corner. This was my home? How am I at home?_

" _Auntie Am! Auntie Am!" Whirling around I see Zena's black hair before the small girl smacks into my stomach and collapses me to the floor. Clutching her to me I see Charlotte smirking down at me with her favourite mug full of coffee._

" _What took you so long, huh?" choking on the words I see another figure stumble through the door._

 _A lot more respectable looking in just jeans and white t-shirt but those mutton chops give him away, as well as his mischievous grin. Digger! Looking down into his arms he was carrying a small blue bundle which was nestled protectively to his chest … what?! He has a kid? Ruffling Zena's hair I accept Charlottes hand to help me up off the floor, seeing a photo frame I trip over to it._

 _Pulling it closer I see me in a hospital bed with the little blue bundle in my hands … not his kid … our kid? What the fuck is going on?_

" _Luv?" Looking up into those blue eyes he grins down at me, "careful yer look as if yer thinkin' too hard". Glancing down at the little one in his arms, the breath catches in my throat again. Small blue eyes gaze out from a mop of blonde curls. Reaching forwards, a ring glitters on my left hand, a diamond which matches the small plastic ring Digger gave me glitters there. Gaping I look up again at the man … who just gazes at both of us with a softened look I can feel my heart melt._

 _If this was a dream would I really want to wake up? Letting my hand reach forwards, I stroke the little boys' cheek, the warmth seeps into my finger. Tracing his little nose and high eyebrows I can't help but smile. He is gorgeous. Holding out my hands I take him from Digger and the weight of him in my arms makes me let out a chuckle, he is a hefty bugger. Definitely Digger's child. Cooing gently to the small one I lean into Dig's chest._

"ITS NOT REAL!"

 _Looking up I pull the boy close to my chest glancing around for the voice._

"No, homie you don't want that!"

 _I bare my teeth, as Digger's arms pull me closer. I want this. God I truly want this!_

"Luv! Amara! Cum on darlin' yer need to snap outta it!" Blinking at Diggers words I pull my hands to my chest feeling nothing there but the feeling of my leather jacket and corset. Blinking back the tears a finger pulls me chin up, so I meet Diggers gaze. "Can't lose ye now luv, only just gotcha".

"You won't lose me Digs," I murmur letting his thumb stroke under my eye catching a few tears.

"It's not real!" Chato's shout makes it all the more real, that dream was that bitches working her magic in my head. It wasn't real at all! It wasn't real!

"He's right! It's not real!" Pressing my head against Digger's chest I let all that anger build up in me, how dare that bitch make me believe in something so perfect. There was no chance that me and Digger would be able to just go home after this, no chance we'd be able to have kids or live by Zena and Charlotte. Baring my teeth I push my self away from Digger and storm after Chato who was snarling up at the witch.

"How long have you been able to see?"

"My whole life!" Glaring up at the witch I stand beside him, pointing my guns at the woman. "You can't have them! These are my people right here!" Sparing the flame thrower a fond glance I keep my guns trained on her in case she tried something.

"But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic arises. The metahumans are a sign of change".

"What kind of change?!" I scoff up at her as Floyd just shouts out: "Lady … you are evil!"

Turning the witch starts shouting something is some weird ass language and her big body guard storms out from hiding.

"Ya just had to piss her off huh!" I glare at Floyd who replies with a sheepish grin.

Taking a few step's back so I am between Harley and Digger I hear a sudden high pitched; "who is this?" squeak from Dig, which when we get out of this I am ripping the hell out of him.

"It's gonna be bad we need to run!" Flag starts machine gunning the creature, taking that as the go ahead I unload my guns into the creature until it flings it's huge veiny arm thing out at us making us all hit the ground.

"Amara, _MOVE!_ " Not having to hear Digger twice I push myself up and fling myself up and behind a pillar as he follows me and massive smash brings stone bits on top of us cutting both our faces.

Matching his stare with one of my own I quickly smash my lips to his before pulling away.

It's now or never, right?


	12. Let's get ready to rumble!

_**EEEK**_ __ _ **I am so excited you are all still reading and reviewing**_ __ _ **Thank you darlings I will try and keep writing and updating as much as possible! I hope you enjoy darlings!**_

 _ **Hold on to your hats folks, this is gonna be a longgggggggg chapter :)**_

" _Amara, MOVE!" Not having to hear Digger twice I push myself up and fling myself up and behind a pillar as he follows me and a massive smash brings stone bits on top of us cutting both our faces._

 _Matching his stare with one of my own I quickly smash my lips to his before pulling away._

 _It's now or never, right?_

Creeping back out from behind the pillar we all start to get to work distracting the big hunk of orange.

Reloading my guns, I watch as Digger throws one of his explosive boomerangs at the creature, with it having no detrimental effect what so ever. Growling under my breath I start shooting it in the chest as Flag and Chato start throwing their arms about. Er, I'm sorry is this a couple's therapy session?!

Digger stumbling back catches my eye as the creature starts forwards, slamming its foot into a pew so it manages to slam Digger into the ground. Breath catching, I start to run towards them as Katana jumps out of no where and slices the creatures hand off. Good old ninja! Knew there was a reason I didn't kill her! I quickly lob a grenade at the creature as I grin at Katana before it can start to throw its veins at her.

The boys were still arguing, snarling I whip round and yell "Guys whatever the hell you're gonna do you better hurry up before you get fried!"

Golden veins hit the pillar in front of me, pieces of bricks and dust hit me sending me backwards. Son of a bitch that hurt! Gasping in a breath I hold my ribs after I hit the floor, my guns fly out of my hands. Feeling rumbles in the ground beneath me I look up, matching glares with the creature I bare my teeth as it raises its hand.

"OI! OVER HERE!" Flinging my body to the left I watch as Chato uses that bad-ass fire power of his to hit the creature. See this is why you are nice to flame throwers, they have your back! Scrambling across the floor to get my guns I flinch as the creature drop kicks Chato into the room.

Okay … so much for his bad ass fire powers …

Right, girl power it is. Grabbing two grenades I storm forwards as Floyd flanks me shooting the creature in the head. With the creature's attention on him I jump to the side before it's foot kicks me I manage to snag one grenade to it's hip, while rolling to avoid its arm to attach another one to it's foot. Seeing Digger and Harley go flying I ground my teeth. This fucker is going down!

Ducking under another sweep of its arm I hurl myself to the side before detonating the grenades. Watching with quite a bit of satisfaction as it falls to one knee I get yanked up to my feet by Floyd who is looking grumpy. Uh oh.

A strange roaring sound behind us and the sudden flare of flame made us both turn. I will admit I was in awe at the huge Mexican flame god … thing. Wait … that can't be Chato?! We both retreat back as he storms forward blasting the creature with his fire power, dissolving the orange veins coming from it's arms. Grabbing Floyd's arm, I cheer Chato on! Good old El Diablo!

Slamming his fists into the creatures face he manages to drive it back a few paces away from the rest of us, but not before the other manages to land one or two punches itself.

A buzz from Flag's radio makes me turn, seeing him grin I relax slightly maybe we will get out of this thing in one piece? "Diablo drive him into the corner!"

Another decent punch from Diablo send the creature reeling backwards before he grabs it by the chest and starts pushing it backwards into the corner.

"Get him mate!"

"Yeah do it!"

Laughing at the boy's encouragement we all watch with awe at Chato bringing the creature to his knees, but is anyone else noticing that his fire is starting to burn out?

"Flag he's running out of fire power. We need to do something!" He nods shouting down his radio telling the men to get ready, but it's going to be too late. Chato starts to transform back into his human self, as the creature gets him by the neck forcing him to the ground and holding him there.

"Chato!" I leap forwards to rush to help him before Floyd catches me around my waist holding me to him.

"Diablo get clear, get out of there!" Flag screams from the other side of me, squirming with all my might to get loose of Floyd's grip I watch as the gentle man we all came to care about look at us with a look of fondness before managing to break all our hearts with a few simple words:

"Blow it!"

We all face Flag, desperate. He wouldn't … he couldn't blow that creature up with Chato still there!

"Blow it." Floyd's confirmation and Flag's agreement on the radio I scream as the corner where Chato is flies up in the explosion. Cradled on the floor with Floyd and Flag protecting me I don't even remember falling to the ground, all I can hear is a soft humming from the blast. I let the boys pull me up and drag me over to the crater, breath catching in my throat I turn to blink away tears as I see part of Chato's skin on some of the bricks.

A pair of arms wrap me close, smelling Digger's beer and spice, I let out a small sob. I rub my face on his blue jacket to rid myself of tears before even attempting to look up at him. Get a grip of yourself Amara! Taking a deep breath, I push back the sadness. There will be time to grieve for Chato, the Enchantresses sobs reach my ears. I snarl. Time to deal with the woman who caused all this mess.

"You next," Floyd growls out from beside me. As a group we all turn to face off against the witch. Digger let's go of me but not before giving my hand a soft squeeze. Harley comes to stand on my left as he stands on my right.

"My spell is complete. Once you and armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it would be mine to rule." She starts her weird ass dance as a sudden cloud of mist and rain slams into us. Protecting my face from the sharp sting I grab Harleys hand and drag her over to where a boulder can give us shelter, Digger settles behind another one a bit away from us. Looking across the room I see Katana behind a pillar, Floyd and Flag safe behind another one.

"You gotta move here, Flag?" Floyd's shout reaches us, both Harley and I peek out once more to listen.

"We gotta cut her heart out!" The witch having heard this changed. Blinking at the now black shadow I shake my head. I think I need some of Harleys pills, this magic shit is confusing.

Running forwards as I see her appear behind Floyd before throwing him back then disappearing again to take out Flag's legs and send him on his back. Harley flings her bat only to be punched in the face as Katana strikes out with her sword missing her also. Not to be out done Digger rushes in with his boomerangs only to be struck back into the pillars, throwing my knives the all miss their targets and hit the pew behind her as finally Katana manages to hit the witch making a blast of fire ash hit us all.

Crouching down I help Digger stand as he rests him arm around my waist to get his bearings back, a bruise already making itself known on his face. Floyd stumbles up next to us as Katana swings in a circle. Where the hell did the witch go?

Turning round in circles, I don't see any sign of her shadow in the mist and rain. Swiping back my wet hair from my forehead I narrow my eyes. She's here somewhere.

"While were fighting that thing is laying waste to the whole damn world." Yeah. No shit Flag, but how do we stop the machine thing? The luminous machine seemed to start working even quicker as he said that, looking at it as closely as I could there wasn't any actual gears on the thing. It was pure magic. If it's pure magic then if we kill or manage to really harm the witch in theory that should stop the machine.

"Flag didn't you say something about cutting her heart out? If we do that will that stop the machine?" I shout to the soldier as the rain comes down even heavier pushing us all around. He nods to me as I look up to Digger.

"We've gotta try and get as close as we can to her, distract her if we can." Quirking an eyebrow at me he rolls his eyes.

"Aye luv, ain't that what we've been tryin' teh do?" Glaring at his snarky reply I flip him off before giving him a cheeky wink. He might be right but at least we know why we've got to cut out her heart now instead of some random order from Flag.

"Where is she?"

"I can't see her!"

Haunting laughter echoes around the room before a small bang and clash of knives brings all our attention to the witch who was now holding up two swords. Fuck sake. Grabbing my own knives I brace myself as she disappears again. I need a fucking pay rise!

Turning this way and that way we all search for her before Flag's shouting makes us all look over to see Floyd holding his arm up to protect himself from the witches two swords being brought down to where his head was just a second ago, thank god for Floyd's quick reflexes!

Grinning I watch as Katana starts her epic sword fight with the witch as Floyd manages to get in some solid punches. Team work guys! May have thought that too soon as Floyd flies hitting a pillar. Ouch.

A sword coming close to my face wakes me up from my daydream as I challenge it with one of my own swinging it hard to avoid my face being cut. I hate bloody witches. Ducking under another swing I bring my leg out to smack it into the witch's leg but she manages to do some funky voodoo moves and it ends up with me landing on my back hard. Fuck!

Groaning I flip myself up and carry on fighting. Harley gets pinned into a corner by the witch, thankfully sliding down before she has her head cut off. Distracting the witch by slicing her on the back I get her attention away from Harley as me and Katana, Flag, and Digger try to surround her and each fight but the bitch is good. Not seeing Harley pop back up we all flinch when she smacks the witch over the head with her bat, the witches unamused glare and Harley's fake apology obviously tipped her over the edge as she sent Harley flying to the floor.

Before smacking Flag to the ground, avoiding one of her swords I try to get to him in time but thankfully Floyd flies in with some smooth moves and slides across the ground protecting both him and Flag with his arm protector. Show off. Then it was Katana's turn as she battles the witch with her swords again, Digger finding an opportunity to fly one of his boomerangs at her she suddenly disappears.

Feeling like time has slowed down I watch as the witch appears from above Digger and swings down her two swords which Digger only just manages to catch with his boomerangs before landing on his back with the witch on top of him. Floyd shoots manically at the witch as I'm frozen in shock. Seeing those blue eyes widen in fear my vision suddenly is smothered in black, _not him_ , raising my guns I let Raven take over. You can take what you want but not my family bitch!

Running forwards, I shoot at the witch before stabbing a knife into her back when I get close enough, turning to face me she slices the air around me as I jump and dodge the blades, throwing in my own jabs here and there but feeling the strength of her blows on my arms I can feel my hands and biceps start to shake. This bitch is strong. Kicking her in the stomach I slice at her face before she smacks her sword down on one of my blades, the shock of it bringing me to my knees in front of Digger. Growling out in frustration I push back against her, seeing KC sneak up behind her I grin as his two scaly hands grab her legs and fling her to the side, smirking at KC I lean down and grab Digger by his jacket and pull him up.

"Don't play the bloody hero you idiot!" I scold as I check him over for any more damage, all fine bare a small scratch on his forehead, nodding her brushes my hair out of my face. No time for romance right now Digs we've got a witch to kill. Ruining the tender moment, I pull him over to the others as we all face off against the witch, guns and knives at the ready before she swings her arm snatching them all out of our grasp. Well … that's not fair!

"ENOUGH!" Oooh I sense a temper tantrum coming on. Squinting up at the Witch through the rain and the bright weapon she steps forwards with a smile, uh oh. "Of all that have faced me … you have earned mercy. For the last time … join me … or die". Digger's hand grabbing my own made me look up at him, no chance I'd join someone trying to end the world. I like it here on Earth, sure there's a lot of wars and people are dicks but there's a lotta good things too. Plus, where else would I find a group of people like this for a family?

"I'm not much of a joiner … but maybe we should?" Harley's voice brings me out of my mumblings, drawing my gaze from Digger's face to Harley's I frown. She isn't serious … is she?

"Hey! She's trying to take over the world!" Thank god Floyd has a bit of common sense instilled in him.

"So? What's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us!" She starts forwards.

"Harley, no!" Croc and Digger both grab my arms as I go to stop her, this seems to be a common occurrence anyone else think that if they stopped doing this then I'd actually help the bloody situation?

"Hey Lady? I lost my puddin'. But you can get him back right?" Looking up at the Witch she starts to grin.

"I can, my dear. Anything you want". Moving forwards off the pedestal she was on I watch in horror as Harley moves even closer to her. What the bloody hell does that woman think she's doing.

"You promise?"

"Yes child. You need only bow … and serve at my feet".

Oh my god it's like watching a train wreck happening in front of you, Harley starts to bend to her knees: "I like what your selling, lady. There's only one teeny problem." Grabbing Katana's sword, I see her smirk, "you messed with my friends!" She swings the sword cutting the witches chest before reaching in and grabbing the green heart.

Wrenching out of the boys grip I leap forward and grab Harley's arm pulling her out of the way as Witch starts to crumble to the ground, Flag starts shouting to Croc as he yanks out a load of explosives from his back pack. Floyd shouts both mine and Harley's name, swinging round to him we both spy our guns next to each other. Scrambling forwards we grab each other's and throw them to Floyd before retreating out the way.

Catching our guns in both hands he starts forwards towards the machine as Croc throws the explosives at the machine, Floyd starts to yell as he fixates on the explosives as he shoots it.

The resounding explosion from the machine destroying itself sends us all backwards. Stumbling I manage to end up on my ass protecting my head as another blast of rocks starts battering us. If the rocks could stay in the ground that would be bloody perfect! Another rumble from outside sending shockwaves through the ground before all becomes silent.

Peeking out from between my arms I watch as Flag goes to hug Floyd but gets rejected as he pushes him off, ouch. I'm guessing their bromance hasn't reached that level just yet. Giggling, a bit in shock but also at the situation I hear more than feel someone stomp up behind me. Looking up into the face of an amused Digger I grin. We won!

"Katana NO!" Swinging my attention back to the situation in front of me I see Katana holding her sword above her head with the Witch on her knee's in front of her as Flag rushes between them.

Waving at Digger, who steps around me to place the weird green heart in Flags hand before returning to stand behind me we watch as Flag threatens the Witch to give up June.

"I'll crush this! Do you hear me! I'll do it!" Wrapping my arms around Digger's leg I can't help but feel my heart clench. All he wants is his girl back, that's all.

"Go ahead. You don't have the balls." Flag scrunches the heart in between his hands then rips it into two pieces. The witch crumbles back into the alcove screaming in pain before lying limp.

A soft hand in my hair brings my gaze back up to Digger's saddened one before looking over at Harley's devastated one. This isn't how this was meant to play out, we can't have lost all those people just to lose at the end! Using Digger's leg as a crutch I make my way into standing as Flag turns and stumbles away from the witch. Squeezing Diggers hand, I quickly make my way forward and pull the soldier into a hug.

He might be a grumpy fucker all the bloody time, he may have kept us in the dark as well, but he tried to keep us safe and he didn't pick us off one by one like we thought. He's just a man who was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, a soldier trying to save his girl the best way he could. And he's lost all that. Feeling the sobs rack the man's body I clutch him tighter, but not whispering comforting words because what words could I say?

Looking over his shoulder into Floyd's eyes he shakes his head in sadness. We might be villain's. We might be cruel, sadistic and some of us murderers. But we still all feel pain. And love. His gaze goes back to the witch, following it I watch as her foot suddenly twitches. Huh?

"Hey Flag?" Letting the soldier go, I turn his shoulder gently so he was facing Floyd and the witch as her hands come up to grab the black muck off her face. He doesn't even hesitate as he flings him self across the room and grabs the woman, June, checking her all over. Feeling my heart melt a little I saunter over to the Aussie who is giving me my favourite lopsided smirk.

"So I believe I remember you telling me after all this was over that me and you are getting a hotel room, _Cap_?" Laughing he yanks me closer by my hips.

"Aye, I'm a man of meh word, luv," keeping one hand wrapped around my waist we start walking towards the exit with Harley and Floyd beside us making plans to get back to Gotham before the fucking Devil herself walked out in front of us.

Amanda 'Fucking' Waller with her Killer App stands in front of us … fuck my life!

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO It's a long old chapter this one but you guys deserve it for being the best reviewers and readers and for sticking with me through this. We've still got a few chapters till the end of this story, I don't think I'm quite ready to say bye to Amara and Digger just yet!**_


	13. There's a time and place!

_**Hi my darlings, so I am sorry to say this but this is one of the last chapters of this story unless you munchkins want a sequel (Which ya know I'd love a Suicide Squad 2 right about now!) but I just want the opportuntity to thank every single person who read this and reviewed it as well and kept with it after my year hiatus! You are all angels and every single review made my heart go all gooey!**_

 _ **I'm not ready to say goodbye to Amara and Digger and their blooming romance just yet so I can still see one or two more chapters, if you want more then please tell me! But if not then enjoy these last few instalments darlings!**_

 _ **As always, read, enjoy and please review**_ __ __

" _So I believe I remember you telling me after all this was over that me and you are getting a hotel room, Cap?" Laughing he yanks me closer by my hips._

" _Aye, I'm a man of meh word, luv," keeping one hand wrapped around my waist we start walking towards the exit with Harley and Floyd beside us making plans to get back to Gotham before the fucking Devil herself walked out in front of us._

 _Amanda 'Fucking' Waller with her Killer App stands in front of us … fuck my life!_

"How are you not dead?!" Blinking in shock, is this woman invincible? I'd respect her if she wasn't such a bitch!

"We-we just saved the world!"

"Yeah, a "thank you" would be nice!" Okay maybe I should calm my sass as I add on to Harley's statement, her gaze on me made Digger's hand tighten on my waist.

"Thank you," she makes it seem as if we were torturing her for that. But, sweet old Harley just takes it and states, 'you're welcome'. Rolling my eyes up at Digger he just smirks back, what I would do just to have a few spare moments with him. And when I say a 'few' I mean at least a couple of hours … minimum.

Floyd steps up: "So we did all of this and we don't get shit?" We all give her our undivided attention at that, because what would we get?

"Ten years off your prison sentences," Digger huffs a laugh beside me as the rest of us look at each other in disbelief. She's joking right? That's all we are getting?

"Nah, that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter!"

"That can be arranged," in fear of losing my eyebrows to my hair line I look at Harley in shock. Did Amanda Waller just agree with Deadshot? "Any other requests?" Okay, the world obviously ended a few moments ago because Waller is not just being nice out sweetness of her heart.

"An expresso machine".

"BET".

"To see my Sister". I chip in, seeing all their gazes rest on me I give a small smile. "I'd like to see my sister, and niece if possible please".

"Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darlin' I'm walkin' out of he-"-clamping my hand over his mouth, I shake my head at him.

"Handsome, as much as I love your mouth you need to shut it for the moment before you say something stupid," I murmur into his ear as Waller watches with interest. Growling under his breath he removes my hand, glaring down at me I give him my most innocent smile.

"To see her while in tha' shit hole, supervised visits or whateva". Okay yeah, the world has ended. Looking up into his blue eyes my heart has melted. His request is to see me?

"If you behave, I'll see what I can do". I am not sure what has shocked me the most. Digger requesting to see me while in prison or that Waller is agreeing to it if he behaves. Fate is funny sometimes.

Grinning up at the Aussie as everyone starts to move to the entrance as Flag calls for a chopper to come get us, I tangle my fingers through his hair. "Didn't realise you cared that much about me to be your request Digs?" I tease him as he smirks, grabbing my right hand he twirls the plastic ring he gave me on my finger.

"I told yeh, your mine now princess," he growls out before catching my lips in one of the most fiery kisses I've ever had. Wrapping my hands securely around his neck I let him deepen the kiss as his hands slide across my waist and one down to my ass. Biting his bottom lip I can't help but wink up at him.

"Easy big boy, better keep it PG rated as we've got an audience watching", I nod over to Flag and June who were both blushing. Chuckling lowly as he pulls me firmly to his chest he doesn't remove his hand from my ass but squeezes it instead. Well you can't expect a man to change over night can ya.

Tucking my head under his neck I smile, the hell is finally over, and I may get to see my family as well as spending time with the handsome, though handsy, Digger. Life could be perfect but that'd be boring.

"Not fallin' asleep on me ar' yeh Shelia?" Shaking my head, I lean it on his shoulder, his beard tickling my forehead as he quickly kisses it before anyone see's. "People gonna thin' I've gone soft", he grumbles down to me. Laughing in reply I lean up and kiss him softly on his jaw before nibbling up to his ear.

"Oh honey, I'll make sure to make up for that". Rubbing my hips against his I hold in a giggle at his growl.

"Yeh gonna be teh death of me luv". Smirking up at him I let him drag me into one more kiss, a lot softer than I thought it was going to be, I place one hand on his cheek tangling in his beard and the other one on his chest. I wonder if his heart is beating as fast as mine.

"Amara, Digger … time to go!" Pulling apart from my Aussie I quickly place one more lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away completely. Not letting me go he keeps one arm wrapped around my waist. Seems to be his favourite way to walk with me. The butterflies, that I'd been doing so well at pushing away, fill my stomach as I allow a small grin to grace my lips. Life is good.

Trying to breath I squeeze Diggers leg as I'm strapped into the chopper giving Floyd a glare.

"You said I wouldn't have to go on one of these death traps again!" Floyd's laughter was not the reply I wanted. Stupid men.

"Relax darlin'". Glaring at the man next to me who I was grinning away at me I smother the urge to hit him.

"Last time I was in one of these it crash landed into the city and then we went through hell … I'm entitled to be grumpy", his unamused quirk of his eyebrows pissed me off more. Where's my sympathetic Aussie gone? He leant forwards and checked my harness, tightening it till I could barely move he smirked.

"I do love a woman all tied up", his dark gaze made me squirm a little.

"You don't play fair Dig's". He chuckled giving me a quick kiss before sitting back in his seat and buckling himself in. Pouting, I look out the window at the destruction around the station. At least we don't have to clean it up. That's a plus, right?

As the motors start running in the chopper my entire body tenses up, biting my lip I decide to shut my eyes. Better if I can't see us falling to a flaming death. A warm hand clutches my fist and unfolds it, slipping his fingers in-between mine I peek one eye open to see Digger's amused grin.

"Distract me?" I beg, seeing those blue eyes darken I gulp. Oh bugger. "Distract me in a way that will not get us separated for the duration of this flight Digger!"

"Are yeh sure princess?" His gaze drifts down my body to ogle at my breasts to then the further down. I push the blush back best I can but feel it creep up my neck to my ears.

"What did the Enchantress show you? In your vision?" I distract him instead, so much for him helping me.

"Oh jus' meh life as normal … course yeh were there by meh side as well Amara, best jewel thieves in Australia and America. What 'bout yeh?"

The blush now rushed into my cheeks as the image of that small baby boy nestled in Diggers arms plasters itself across my brain. No way in hell I'm tell him that, improvise Amara! "Uh, same as you". Avoiding his gaze I look back out the window and see we had left Midway City far behind, shaking my head wistfully to get that image out of my head.

"Yeh are a terrible liar luv, yeh know that right?" Biting my lip to hide a smile I nod. "I'll get it out of yeh one way or 'nother".

"Good things come to those who wait," his darkening gaze made my stomach clench.

"Aye, I'm not a patient man Amara". Matching his look with a wink I grin cheekily across from him as Harley starts giggling. Tearing my attention away from him I smile at the clown who was smirking at us both.

"Amara, take these and go change. We're dropping you, Deadshot and myself off in Gotham to see your families before taking you back to Belle Reve." Flag throws a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at me. Gulping I look to see that he is pointing to the back of the chopper to a small door. He wants me to get up, walk and change on this death machine?

Closing my eyes I breath in and count to ten. Okay Amara, you have faced witches, weird orange veiny dudes and bubbly headed dues and came out alive. You can survive getting to the bathroom and changing. Gulping I wrench my harness off, walk as quickly as I can to the bathroom. Shutting the door I look down at my leather pants and then to the tiny space of the bathroom. Yeah no chance of getting these off in the tiny space, I'll just change my top. Sliding my jacket off I hand in on the door as I then unlace the corset. I take in a well needed deep breath. I love it but hell those things hurt if you wear them for too long.

Swapping my shirt for the white t-shirt I slide my black jacket back on, grab my stuff and rush back to my seat before this chopper decides to fall to a fiery end. Buckling myself in I allow one of the soldiers to take my clothes, as Digger snickers at my rush to try plug in one side of the harness.

"Here luv, let me". Slapping my hands away he quickly plugs it in for me. "You've only changed your top?"

"Yeah, not a lotta room in there, if there was I woulda asked you to join me", winking at him he replies with a husky chuckle.

"Always next time luv". Oh I hope so, smirking I lean back in my seat.

Laughing as my niece speaks to me a hundred miles a minute about her new school and new friends I help her mix the batter for the fairy cakes she wanted to make.

Flag and Floyd were sat at my sister's kitchen table hiding their smiles as Zena manages to get more batter on us both than in the bowl. We had already gone to see Floyd's little girl and to be honest she reminded me a lot of Zena, perhaps they could set up play dates and we could see them both?

Charlotte stood beside me and her daughter, watching with a fond look at both of us as she clutches her coffee mug.

"So, explain this to me again, you are now part of some weird gang called 'Suicide Squad'. You know Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, obviously Deadshot and some guy called Captain Boomerang …", catching my blush and Flag and Floyd's smirks she shoots me a glare. "You fought a load of bubble headed guys, then a god with orange vein shooting things and then a witch. All that with having a nanite explosive in your neck?" Nodding along I add more chocolate chips to the batter as Zena picks what kind of cupcake cups we are going to put the batter in.

"Uh huh".

"And that's it?" Biting my lip, I try not to blush as I nod away avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

"Yep" "-Nope!" Glaring over at Floyd I give him my best 'if you say one word I will kill you' look.

"Mhmm … now I'm guess this is to do with the Captain Boomerang bloke?" Looking down at Zena with a help me look she just grinned mischievously up at me. Traitor.

"Might do". I shrug, putting the batter in the cups as Zena holds them. Slapping the back of my head I turn to glare at my sister. Some things never change.

"Talk. Now." Glancing over at the two men at the table they both grin at me, no help is coming from them. Huffing I grab the tray of cupcakes and place them in the oven as I then grab the ingredients for icing sugar.

"Fine. Fine, you're not gonna like him though I know right now." Her evil glare made me keep talking, you think I'm scary you should meet her, "he's a jewel thief. His real name is George Digger Harkness but I call him Digger. He's tall, burly and I'm sure a bit of an alcoholic, he likes the same beer you do. He's made sure that I kept out of trouble and saved me a few times along the way, he's got a weird sense of humour and has a strange fascination with pink unicorn plushies …" I start rambling as Charlotte's grin grew and grew.

"A criminal huh? Not exactly your best choice", she begins cutting off my embarrassed ramblings: "but at least he's been keeping you safe".

"Did I mention he's Australian?" I smirk as her eyes widen. She's a sucker for anyone with an accent.

"Fuck it, the accent alone brings him to the top of the boyfriend list". Laughing I shake my head as Zena looks up in shock.

"Momma, that's a bad word. Dollar in the swear jar!" Sniggering as Charlotte huffs she reaches in her back pocket and places it in the unicorn jar I got Zena when she was first born. Hoping if Charlotte carries on the way she does swear that by the time Zena is eighteen there will be enough money in there for a college fund … if not I'll steal it for her.

Chatting away the time seems to whiz by and before I know it Flag has let in some soldiers with handcuffs and chains for my feet. Sighing I look at Charlotte who sends me a sad look. I wish I could stay with them, pulling her into a tight hug I bury my head in her shoulder.

"Please stay safe, I don't wanna have to break out of jail to save ya!" I mumble into my big sisters shoulder, rubbing my back she pulls away brushing her thumbs under my eyes.

"And you stay safe as well little sister, I'd hate to come down there and kick that Australian guys ass, no matter how hot his accent is!" Giving her a watery chuckle I then lean down to Zena who was sat on a chair.

"You gotta go now Auntie Am?" Nodding I brush her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yeah sweetheart, I gotta go". Swallowing back more tears I open my arms up as she flings her self at me. "You can write to me though sweetie, plus if I keep doing good things hopefully I'll be outta there in no time!" I try to bargain with the crying girl, god this is breaking my heart. Wrapping my arms tightly around her I kiss her dark head. Looking up I see Flag and Floyd giving me a sad smile. It's time to go. "Right beautiful girl, hey look at me," I pull her away and lift up her head so those green eyes that match mine stare into my own. "Do you remember our saying?" Seeing Charlotte's head turn and rub her eyes I smile as Zena shakes her head.

"If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem. And smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even if we are apart. I'll _always_ be with you". I point at her heart and kiss her forehead. Letting a few tears loose I let go of Zena and wipe away the tears before giving my arms to the soldier to handcuff me.

"Auntie Am you're letting them chain you up?"

The guys all laugh at Zena's outburst at seeing me being chained, "yes, I'm being a good girl. That way I can get out sooner and be with you little warrior!". Fully chained up I allow the soldiers to start leading me away, looking over my shoulder at the two most important people in my life I grace them with a genuine smile.

"I love you guys, don't forget that!" They shout their love before the door shuts, keeping the smile on my face I walk with Flag and Floyd to the car out the front of the building.

"You'd be a good Mom", shocked at Flag's admission I let my smile grow bigger.

"Ya know, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me". Laughing he ruffles my hair gently as he helps me into the car before Floyd slides in beside me.

"He's right you know Doll Face". Turning to Floyd I tilt my head. "The way you were with your niece, I wish that was the way my ex-wife is with my daughter". My happy smile turned sad, squeezing his hand gently as we start off on our journey to Belle Reve.

"We will figure something out big guy, don't worry!" At his amused smile we both settle in the back of the car and try get comfortable. When we get back to Belle Reve it's straight back to the cell, sighing I close my eyes.

"Flag, please tell me Digger has behaved?" His responding chuckle made me groan, that Aussie is going to be the death of me.

"He's been asking for you if that makes you feel better?" Peeking at him from one open eye I smirk

"Clingy bastard ain't he?" Laughing with the boys I shake my head, I might joke and say he's clingy but without his presence beside me I was starting to get a little edgy myself. "I'm guessing Waller isn't gonna hold up her side of the bargain and let him see me if he's misbehaving?"

"Actually as soon as we get there you're gonna see him before going to your cell, see if you can calm him down he's driving the guards nutts". Smirking, I close my eyes again. That's my man.

 _ **Whatcha think? Too soppy? Too Sweet? Yeah I stole the quote from Winnie the Pooh as well, all copyright goes to them. Last few chapters now chickas, what do you think should be in them?  
Any requests?!**_


	14. home-again-home-again-jiggedy-jig

_**A little chapter for you my darling munchkins and reviewers! Thank you all for being so loyal to this story! Free cookies and icecream for everyone! PLEASEEE review, favourite and carry on reading.**_

 _ **Any suggestions of what you'd like to see in this story before it finishes please let me know as we've only got one/two chapters left and I'm happy to add anything in!**_

Walking past the big grey gates I sigh, least I'm walking in this time and not rolled in with a wheelchair. My bared teeth and Floyd's glare solved that quickly. Looking at the man next to me he sends me a reassuring smile before glaring at the guards marching up to us. And bang in the middle is Griggs. Oh joy.

"We'll take it from here, man". Grumbling under my breath as one guard grips my arm I try not to wince. I have bruises everywhere after that bloody fight, plus I haven't got the energy to try and escape right now. All I want is to see my man, shower and sleep.

"I'm under orders from Waller to take her to Boomerangs cell then to hers before I am relieved of my duty," Flags reply made my lips twitch. If I know Griggs, and it's easy to anticipate the dickhead, then he's gonna be pissed about that.

"Yeah? Well sorry to tell you mate but Waller isn't the boss around here. I am." Ignoring the pissing contest that was going on between the two men I look down at Grigg's hands and see a scabbing 'J' just on the inside of his wrist. Ah Harls was right. Smirking up at the man I hold in a chuckle. Bingo was his name-o.

"Okay boys, I know we're all a little sleep deprived and aggressive but let's just be rational about this," seeing Grigg's smirk I couldn't help but cackle: "but do ya think Waller's really gonna continue letting you be the big man if she knows you've got a Joker card in your pocket … or more importantly on your wrist. Great hiding skills, _dickhead_ ". Cackling I throw my head back as he grits his teeth. Feeling the guards hand shoved off my arm and replaced with Flags I smile up at the soldier as he rolls his eyes. Floyd just chuckles as he's walked off to his cell but not before throwing a wink at me over his shoulder.

"You are all idiots. She's the only one that can get him to shut the hell up. Now. Move". Cheekily grinning at the shocked guards, I let Flag move me forwards into the building, cutting out the sunlight.

"I'll pay ya to come every Sunday and do that to Griggs". His small smile makes mine grow. Glad to know the stick is finally out of his ass.

He basically pulls me along a few of the corridors as I try to keep up with him with the restraints still attached to my legs and wrists in comfortable silence as we are each occupied with our thoughts before he speaks: "You'll be seeing more of me and the others as well. Waller's been in talks with some psychiatrists, they say it's better if you guys get to be in a group more often. Course I got to baby-sit you all." I raise my eyebrows up at him, amused is not the word.

"Is June going to come along? She seemed nice, ya know without the witch bitch in her". A scolding glare was all I was given as we turned onto a corridor where a lot of shouting and banging was happening. There's my man.

"They've moved you onto this corridor, easier to get you to him if he starts acting up". I shake my head.

"You do know it'd just be easier to keep me in there with him, right?" A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Yes, but no funny business Amara. You've got five minutes to see him then I've gotta get you to your cell. Waller didn't even want you in the cell so I'm pulling a few favours here for you". A little shocked that Flag would do this, I can't help but smile at him: "Thank you Rick". Nodding we pull up at a door where a weary woman guard was standing watch. Biting my lip, I hold in the giggles that wanted to escape me.

Poor thing looked ready to run.

"She's here to shut him up?" She pointed at me, while giving Flag an unsure look.

"Yeah, it's her magic power," laughing at Flags joke I let him take the restraints off my hands and ankles as the guard slots a key in the door. "Remember Amara, five minutes and that's it. I'm not above pulling you off him". Oh jeez. Blushing at the smirking soldier I roll my eyes. Mature.

As the guard opens the door I slip in, letting it shut quickly behind me as I watch my Aussie shouting pleas and insults at the little camera in the corner. Glancing around the room I spy spit balls on the window and his bed was all ruffled up. Time to calm my man down.

"Oh baby, mommy's home!" Smirking at the shirt-less Aussie who hadn't even realised I was in his room I can't help but admire his body as he whirls around to face me. Biting my lip, I let my gaze travel down his tanned abs and big arms, I knew he was bulky beneath that jacket - but I never imagined he looked like this. Wetting my lips, I completely miss the way he mischievously grinned nor the way he strutted forwards until he's close enough to touch.

"See somethin' yeh like luv?" Glancing up at his darkened eyes I feel my smirk grow. Oh, I do like this pretty picture.

"Lose the pants and I'll let you know," he chuckled putting a hand beside my head, boxing me into the corner.

"How long have they given yeh?" My gaze drifts down his body, I can't help but rub my thighs together to relieve a little bit of tension at the sight of his white boxers becoming more and more tight.

"For five minutes, Flag had to pu-" -growling he slams his other hand beside my head, surrounded by only Digger my imagination starts to run wild. Like for example what would I give to be in this situation with out two guards behind the door and a camera in the room.

"I don't wanna hear another man's name pass thr'ugh those pretty lips, darlin'. Not while yeh in here with me". Okay the possessiveness should have pissed me off. Not turn me on. Fuck!

"Jealous baby?" I tease as I let my hand skim across his furry chest, before dipping down his abs. "Don't be. I'm all yours, remember?" Pointing at my pink plastic ring his grin becomes feral.

"Good. I hate sharin', and luv?" Humming, I draw patterns on his skin. "This mah not be a hotel room but yeh are too dressed for wha' I've got planned".

Laughing at the confident Aussie I yank my jacket off as his one hand slithers under the thin t-shirt raising Goosebumps as his fingers trail around my stomach to my back before lowering and squeezing my ass.

"Dig, we've only got like a minute and trust me what I've got planned is gonna take all night but we're gonna have to take a rain check on it sweetie". He smirked down at me as his other hand slides down to my butt. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him his smirk just grows as he murmurs 'jump'. Confused I jump up as he yanks me closer, wrapping my legs around his waist before he slams us back against the wall. Feeling a certain part of him grow a blush hits my cheeks. Bloody hellfire.

"Digger!" I try to scold him, really, before I can get any further his lips hit mine more softly than the situation would entail. Wrapping my arms around his neck I let one hand rest against his cheek, running my fingers through his mutton chops as he deepens the kiss. Closing my eyes; I forget that we are in a jail, I forget that we probably won't be able to see each other for a while and I definitely try to forget that we will be sent out on another suicide mission soon.

For now … there is just Digger and me.

Moaning softly as he nips at my bottom lip I pull him closer as his tongue slipped into my mouth, letting his hands wander I nearly jump in shock when one of his hands squeezed my ribs just below my breast. Letting him swallow my moans I nibble his lip in retaliation as I pull away. Resting my forehead on his I keep my eyes shut.

"Luv? Amara?" Peeking my eyes open I see him with one of the softest looks I've ever seen on him, raising a thumb he gently strokes my cheek. "As much as I wanna root yeh luv, I doubt Flag wants teh see that". His gaze goes to the right of us, peeking around him that blush of mine hit my face tenfold as I see the amused but embarrassed soldier holding my jacket standing at the door frame. Oops.

"Time to go Amara". Unravelling myself from Digger, I try to brush my hair into a more respectful style. Sighing I look up at the Aussie who was glaring holes into the solider I roll my eyes, jealous man. Sliding my hand once more on his cheek I smile up at him, "remember what I said, and try to be good yeah?"

Smirking he taps my butt as I pass him, "when have I ever been good luv?" Laughing I let Flag place the restraints back on me.

"Well if you're a good boy they'll maybe let us out to play more," winking as Flag pulls me out of the room I try to keep the smile on my face until I can't see Digger any more. Pouting as the door shuts I look up at the soldier.

"Sorry Amara, couldn't give you any more time. Grigg's is playin' up". Nodding we traipse down the hall to my new cell, opening the door he removes my restraints as I wander in. Seeing a more comfortable bed with an actual duvet with actual books on it I stare in wonder before turning to the soldier who was smiling sadly. "Best I could do for ya Amara, Waller is gonna be more lenient with you now due to you being able to help calm Boomerang. A guard will be down in a couple of minutes to take your normal clothes, your jumpsuit is on the bed." He rubs the back of his head as he takes a few steps back to the door.

Shocked that Flag had actually helped get me stuff that would make this place more bearable I quickly run and hug him, murmuring into his shoulder: "Thank you". Letting go of the blushing solider he ruffles my hair.

"Be good. I'll be seeing you soon!" He shuts the door behind him. Smiling fondly as I slip out of my clothes and underwear, placing the new ones on me and then the white t-shirt and orange jumpsuit I fold my clothes neatly. Stroking the leather shoes, I can't help but pout. What I'd give to wear proper jeans and a baggy jumper right now with my favourite pink converse.

Hearing the stomp of feet, I sit on the bed as the door swings open and in walks the bane of my life once more. Grigg's.

"Hello _Princess_ ". Feeling the bile raise in my throat I swallow it down. You've faced a witch, you can face this pathetic heap of flesh.

"Hi Dickhead. Whaddya want?" His slimy smirk made my hand twitch.

"You and the Aussie huh? I knew your standards were low but really? How about you forget him and be with a real man?" Snorting in mirth I eye the man in front of me, oh this was gonna be so much fun.

"Sure …" his eyes widen in surprise, "have you seen one?" His replying punch was so worth the hit to his ego, chuckling I cradle my cheek. Pulling my fingers away a see a smudge of blood, oh boy.

"Oh Griggsy, Griggsy, Griggsy … have you forgotten what I said to you the last time I saw you? I haven't …" he backed up a few paces before smirking down at me, not letting him leave that easily I leer at him, "this time _daddy_ I've got some new friends who'll love to play with you".

His quick retreat and the slamming of the door made me laugh just that bit harder. Oh yes. Things were gonna change around here.

Glancing around my cell I shake my head, home-again-home-again-jiggedy-jig.

 **MWAHHHHHHHHHHH Whatcha think** **I am cruel not letting Digger finally get his way with Amara but good things come to those who wait**


	15. Oooh that's gonna hurt in the morning

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK I am so sorry for the late updating but naughty FanFiction wasn't letting me upload and you cannot imagine how annoyed I was! But hey, I'm here and updating to all you lovely darlings plus two updates in a night :O I am just spoiling youuuuu!  
As always darlings REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW and ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY  
The more reviews I get the more I might be willing to let Amara and Boomer finally get to **_**business** _ **(Ya know what I'm saying ;) )**_

As the guard takes the restraints off my wrists I wince slightly from the bruises, bloody handcuffs were not made for comfort. Nearly buzzing with excitement, I grin at the door in front of me as the guard takes her sweet time in uncuffing my ankles and sliding her key into the door. Yeah lady it's not like I've waited a whole bloody week to see my man or anything! _Hurry Up_!

Finally, the door open's. I quickly slip through so that they can shut it again quickly, as much as they trust me (idiotic really) they have no faith in Digger whatsoever. Not that I can blame them.

Laying my eyes on the big brute I think my cheeks are actually splitting from how wide I was grinning, I don't ever care if I seem like a dork. You'd be grinning like a dork too if your only company was man-handling guards and brick walls.

"Hey big boy, miss me?" Grinning from his place on the bed he leans up in a sitting position as I wander over to him, straddling his big thighs I give him a quick kiss as his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer. Nipping at my bottom lip he pulls away before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Hey darlin', I was wonde- -what the fuck is that Amara?" Huh? That was _not_ the welcome I was expecting. Confused I start to frown at him until one of his thumbs comes into contact with my right cheek. Hissing, I pull away from his touch but not for long as his hand grips my chin holding me still.

"Ah … I may have mouthed off at Grigg's". Those steel-blue eyes darkened. Shifting on his lap I look down, never had he looked more threatening than he did right now.

"Fuck! Did he touch yeh anywher' else?" Oh bugger. Gulping at the dark growl I nod, avoiding his gaze still I hear him sigh. "Where luv? Show me, or I'll go lookin'". There was no asking in his voice, that was a pure order.

Shifting backwards on his thighs so I can pull my white t-shirt up I let him see the bruises surrounding all my ribs. A feral growl ripped out of his chest as his hand leaves my face to gingerly check my ribs, running his fingers across before going to grip my waist. I keep my gaze down as I blink back tears of shame, what a great criminal; I can't even protect myself from Grigg's and his lackies.

A finger tucks under my chin and gently raises it till my eyes focus on his heated ones: "he's never gonna touch yeh again, Amara!" Leaning me back as gentle as he can he hunches over and ever so softly kisses the bruises on my ribs. I can't help but blush as the tears start falling, hiding my face in my hands I bury the sobs in my palms. I swear I've cried more times in front of this man than anyone else in my entire life, I swear Charlotte hasn't seen me cry this much, ever.

He tugs down my t-shirt and before I know it I'm encased in tow warm strong arms, his beard tickles my cheek as he hums in my ear: "I've got yeh luv, Digger's gonna sort this out don't yeh worry". It really shouldn't be so comforting to hear him say that.

"I'm sorry Dig".

"What for?" His big hands start rubbing down my back in circles, relaxing tense muscles which makes me melt into his body.

"For always crying on you". His rumbling chuckle made a small smile appear on my face as he pulls my one leg over so both my legs are on his thighs before pulling me against him chest letting me nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Not the worst thin' teh happen teh me darlin', for now let me just hold yeh". Relaxing into his arms I let that small smile grow. Snuggling deeper into his embrace I couldn't help but sigh, this was the safest I had ever felt in all my life and I was in a criminal's arms in a jail cell … not really saying a lot for my mental health but hey.

I let his hands wander around my body, holding back flinches whenever he passes a bruise or a scrape, obviously not doing a good enough job as he grumbles every time he finds a new sort spot. Sliding me off his chest onto the bed he wraps himself around me, so I can only see, feel and hear him. It didn't miss my notice when I saw he put himself between me and the door. Smiling up at him I rest my head on his arm as his other wraps around my waist. So much for all those warnings that he doesn't play well with others.

"What did yeh say to Grigg's to piss him off?" His eyes darkened at the name, biting my lip I snuggle closer to his warm body.

"He told me I should ditch you for a 'real' man, so I simply asked if he had seen any …" Shaking his head he leans down to catch my lips in a warm kiss, melting into it I twist my fingers into his short hair. Pulling away with a chuckle he kisses the tip of my nose.

"Guess I'm the only one who likes meh women sarcastic?" Giggling I pull him into another short kiss, accidently leaning too much on a sore rib I hiss. Digger quickly looks down to where I rub before he grumbles again. "Wasn't exactl' wha I was plannin' when I knew yeh were comin' luv". Amused I glance up at his lustful gaze.

"What were you planning on Digs?" Chuckling he runs his fingers down my arms raising goosebumps, before slipping them under my flimsy t-shirt tracing the edge of where I tied my jumpsuit.

"Oh lots of thin's, all of them we needed less clothes than this". His burning gaze made me rub my thighs together again as my insides twisted. Seeing me squirm he groans, resting his head on my neck I feel him leave wet kisses up my neck before sucking on my sweet spot making a moan escape me. Feeling him grin against my neck I giggle, cocky bugger. Kissing further up he tugs at my earlobe with his teeth before groaning again. "But, as much as I hate this. We can't. I can't risk hurtin' yeh 'Mara, you make me go mad". He pushes his hips against mine making me gasp, feeling his hardness, I feel a blush raise up on my cheeks as I catch his leering gaze.

"But Digs-" Pouting at him as he shakes his head it was my turn to groan. Bloody tease! "I'm gonna kill Griggs!" Snarling under his breath he pulls me tighter against his chest as both his arms wrap around me.

"Not befor' I get meh hands on the bastard!" And that's how we stayed for the next hour, cuddled up talking about his life and mine. I was more giggling when Dig told me about his different adventures, especially the one where he got away from the cops but only because he fell down a man-hole he didn't know was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show me!" What? Looking bemused at the two men – Flag and Floyd – who had both just barged into my room without any knocking or consent. Didn't they know it was rude to barge into a woman's boudoir? I coulda been naked!

"Excuse me?"

"Boomer told us about the bruises Doll Face, we need to see them to check if you need a nurse". Ah. I guess this is what Dig's meant by 'sorting this'.

I slide off the bed, hiding a flinch from the guys, lifting my t-shirt I show the men the darkening bruises on my ribs.

"Shit!" Grimacing at them both I pull my top back down. "Has a nurse checked those?" Both me and Floyd shake our heads.

"When it comes to guards dealing out 'correctional behaviour', the nurses aren't informed unless there's a lotta blood". Flag grits his teeth before ragging the radio off his shoulder: "I want a nurse down to Raven's room _Stat_ ".

"Flag you don't ha-"

"-Amara, yes I do. I'm your babysitter, remember?" I forgive him for interrupting me just for that lame ass joke, smiling slightly at the soldier I sit back down on my bed. Floyd joins me after a minute, helping me settle against the concrete wall with a pillow supporting my back. When did all these guys become softies?

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Looking up at the solider he seemed annoyed, can't say I blame him but he's obviously never had to stay in a prison before. He doesn't know the rules. "The ones who did it are the main guards on this corridor as well as Griggs. It's all one big fraternity here Flag, the small guys are scared of Grigg's and the good ones … well … they don't come down here all that often. No one will help ya unless it's benefits them. I couldn't say anything till I saw Dig, knew if I asked for you two the guards would suspect I was gonna snitch". Shivering at the thought of the guards knowing I'd snitched on them, it wasn't worth imagining what would happen to me.

"Flag … I don't trust Am being alone here. Grigg's has got a lotta buddies". Worrying my lip I rub my arms, Floyd was obviously on the same wave length as her.

"She'll stay with Harkness tonight then I'll see about relocation for all of you, me and Waller are already in talks 'bout it. Might as well be now." He then glares at me as I go to stand up: "Uh-no! Sit! Nurse check first. Then we'll move you". Chuckling gently I settle against the pillow again as Floyd snorts.

"Yeah, before he smashes through the door to get to her and rip Griggs a new one … again". Both the men started to laugh as Flag relaxes against the door, his hand never far from his rifle. Wait. What do they mean again?

"Wanna fill me in boys?" I question as Floyd grins at me.

"Ah … Griggs paid Digger a visit after you came back in here. Probably to see if you said anything. Safe to say he didn't leave there with the same smug look on his that he entered with".

Confused I look between them both. Seeing my bemused glare, Flag smirked: "he beat the ever-loving-shit out of him, took four men to pull him off and even then, they had to sedate him". Shocked I could only blink at them both. Digger attacked Griggs … for me? I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, he's a possessive bugger.

"Really?"

"Yeah doll face, he was shouting all the way to the med wing, 'touch my girl again and I'll do more than fucking deck yeh!'" Laughing at his intimidation of an Australian accent I hold my ribs as they twinge.

"So how did he manage to get hold of you both?" I ask rubbing my left side.

"Well if one of you kicks off I've gotta come in and fill out the paperwork, when I saw Griggs I knew it wasn't an escape attempt; which was surprising in itself. Decided be best to wait for Harkness to wake up and he told me _everything_ ". Flag's own gaze darkened, as well as Floyd's hands clenching into fists.

"Is Digger okay?" I wring my hands slightly as I blurt out the question I wanted to ask in the first place.

"Bar the fact he's pissed he couldn't see you, he's just a bit bruised. Nothing like you though". Nodding in relief I leant against Floyd as they start discussing where the best relocation unit would be. In the jail or in another place. Closing my eyes I let Floyds warmth relax my muscles in my arm and start to drift off before the nurse comes.

Standing up with Floyd's help I let her poke and prod all my sore places without even swearing or punching her – which with my record is amazing – before stating I'm lucky it's just bruising and possibly a fracture but no broken bones. Sighing I pull my top down for I hope is the last time. I'm all for being naked like the next woman but I'd rather not all the jail see my wobbly bits.

"Right Amara grab your shit that you need for tonight, let's get you to Harkness. I've got to go brief Waller and figure something out". Nodding, I roll my duvet up and hold it close to me as I follow the two men to Digger's cell, confused as no restraints were put on me, and Floyd only had his handcuff's on. Flag must trust us more than we thought.

Considering the late hour I was surprised when Flag opened the door that Digger was stood right by it, his bruised eyes glaring out of the gap.

"Yeh got her?"

"Yeah. You've got her tonight. We're relocating tomorrow so be ready!" Flag turned back into the solider with the stick up his ass, amused I hug Floyd quickly as a goodbye and squeeze Flags hand as I pass.

"Thank you Rick, for everythin'". He smirks down at me until Digger's big hand latches onto my wrist tugging me into his cell with him nearly making me drop my duvet.

"See yeh both tomorrow," Digger growls before slamming the door in their faces. Good job I don't have restraints or I'd have to sleep in them. Warm hands grab my cheeks as Digger attacks my lips furiously, his tongue demanding access to my mouth. Grabbing hold of his jump suit it's all I can do as my stomach twists and my legs decide to turn to jelly. Moaning into his mouth I wrap my one arm around his neck, twisting my fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck tugging them gently. Groaning he pushes me further into the room, snatching the duvet out of my arms and throwing it on to the bed, his big hands mapping every place on my body making my knees buckle more.

We both completely forget about my injuries until he accidently pressed too hard on my left side making a soft whimper escape my lips. Yanking back suddenly his eyes widen as he looks down to where his hand is, cursing he gently strokes my hip giving me a sheepish look. Shaking my head with a smile I lean back up and peck his lips with a soft kiss.

"Perhaps it might be best if we just sleep for tonight big guy?" Grumbling he nods scowling down at my stomach, biting my lip to stop the giggles I intwine my fingers with his and pull him across to the small bed in the corner of the room. He beats me too it, carefully sweeping his hands under my knee's and other under my back he carries me over kicking the two duvets to the side for the moment as he sits against the wall with me curled up next to him. Leaning across I grab my duvet, the thicker one, pulling it over the both of us before rest my head and arm on his chest.

"You not sleeping Digs?" His fingers start twirling in my hair, pulling out knots and smoothing it back down making my eyes start to drop.

"Nah luv, I'm keepin' watch till Flag comes. Only a few hours till mornin' anyway". Looking up at him groggily he smiles before kissing my forehead. "Get some kip luv, the quicker yeh heal the quicker I can show yeh what a 'real' man I am". Laughing at his snipe I nuzzle against his neck leaving little kisses down it.

"Oh baby, I've felt it I know you're a real man, don't you worry". Chortling he wraps his arms around me, the warmth and his arms around me help drift me off to a gentle sleep where I start to dream about a little blue-eyed baby with golden curls.

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO? Yeah I'm so not ending this just yet more ideas have flooded into my brain to continue this story a wee bit more. Get ready to see some more interaction between the other members of the squad!**

 **And yes I'm making you wait for some Captain Boomerang loving ;) Patience is a virtue darlinggggs :P**

 **The more reviews I get the quicker we can get down to the naughty action ;)**


	16. It's moving day!

_**EEEEEEEEEEEK NEW CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
MUCH LOVE TOO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP SENDING THEM! **_

_**What do ya'll think should happen next...?**_

"Luv?"

Snuggling further into the warmth I grumble, I have not been this comfortable in years! A soothing pattern being drawn on my arm makes me smile as the weight holding down my waist pulls me closer.

"Sorry luv but Flag's gonna be here soon," Digger's fingers clutch me a little tighter as I open one eye to peek up at the Aussie. As he smirks down at me as I can't help but blush a little as his fingers slide under the white t-shirt; caressing my waist. "Ther' she is, mornin'" opening both eyes to look at him properly I see his eyes are looking more bruised than before. Gently tracing under his right eye his smirk changes into a smile.

"Did you not sleep at all Digs?" Shaking his head as he pulls me more onto his chest, so it is easier to look up at him.

"Nah, I'll sleep once we get outta thi' shit hole". If possible, I feel my heart swell a little more for the man holding me, he really kept watch all night? For me? Running my fingers through his mutton chops I smile up at the tired Aussie, so much for him not playing well with others.

I ask: "where do you think they're gonna put us now?" while fiddling with the chain around his neck, shrugging his big shoulders he lets his hands slide down my body till they rest on the small of my back. Distracted by the nails digging into my skin I gasp and miss the way his eyes darken slightly until he leans forward and his lips hover just above mine: "All I know is Amara, me and yeh betta have a room to 'urselves as we've go' some unfinished business".

Holing in the moan that wanted to escape I bite my bottom lip as he presses a very awake part of him against my hip. His replying groan makes my eyes switch back up to his instead of staring at his lips. "what 'ave I said 'bout biting tha' lip!" Slowly releasing it I coyly smile at him.

"Oops?" He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, holding back a chuckle I chastely kiss his bottom lip, but before I can pull away he wraps one hand around the back of my neck and tugs me back down to his lips. Expecting a harsh kiss off him I'm surprised by the softness of his lips on mine, his lightly kissing the corner of mine up to my cheeks then making a path down my jaw to my neck biting little marks down it, clenching my fists in his tank top I let little gasps escape my mouth and close my eyes.

Feeling the rush of heat reach my cheeks as he follows the neckline of my t-shirt I feel his growl rumble in his chest when he could go no further and instead changes his direction back up my neck to my bottom lip giving it a small nip before pulling away. Blinking my eyes open I see a very smug Digger under me, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks I quickly nuzzle into his neck placing small kisses there as his hand on my neck rubs soothing circles into it.

"Not goin' shy on me now ar' yeh luv?" Feeling his rumble through his chest into mine I sigh, it's too early in the morning to try and figure out these weird feelings I'm having for the man holding me so closely. Propping my chin on his chest I look back up into the blue eyes as he stares back down at me, eyebrows high with confusion.

"Would I ever?" I grin as he shakes his head while murmuring 'women' under his breath. Giggling I kiss his cheek while hearing footsteps outside in the hallway. Digger looks up after he sees where my attention is directed to. Gently picking me up and placing me against the wall he stands in front of me, all six foot and muscled like hell. It's enough to make any woman's knees weak. Standing behind him carefully I place my hand on his back letting him know I was there, glancing back at me he smirks. Smug bastard.

"Stay behin' me suga', let ole Digger deal with the riff-raff". Laughing at his cocky tone, I nod and take a small step back against the wall, totally not checking out his gorgeous ass at the same time. Watching his shoulders broaden as we hear keys start to unlock his door I make sure to stand a little to the side, let's see whose gonna enter and if Dig's would need help with the so called 'riff-raff'.

As the door opens I see Flag surrounded with some army goons and good old Floyd stood beside him with a smirk on his face. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face at the men as I stand beside Digger while his shoulders relax slightly.

"And you said we'd have to pry them apart man," Floyd starts to snigger at an annoyed Flag as he shrugs his shoulders at my less than amused face. Rolling my eyes, I look up at my Aussie to see a small leer tug at the corner of his lips, frowning I can't help but shake my head. What's a girl to do?

"We aren't animals, we can restrain ourselves thank you." As one of the army bloke's steps forwards with arm and ankle cuffs, I let him cuff me but not before I send a glare to Digger hearing his quick mutter; "wait till she's healed up". Floyd snorts than pretends to cough when my glare turns on him, men! Checking that Dig's was alright when the army guys chain him up as well we start to follow Flag through the doorway and down the corridor.

"So, where we heading boys?" I ask, Floyd just shrugs his shoulders at me and Flag just flat out ignores me, rude. Huffing, I pout over my shoulder to Digger who just grins and sends me a wink. Helpful, aren't they. Following through twists and turns we are joined by Croc and then a bubbly Harley Quinn who squealed and launched herself at me wrapping her arms around me so our chains ended up getting tangled. Laughing I hug the blonde back as much as I was able letting her crush me to her, flinching slightly at the pressure on my sore ribs I murmur a soft 'ow'. Those blue eyes bore into my own as she frowns.

"Ow? Why you owing sweetie pie?" Glaring at the guys around us she looks suspiciously down at my t-shirt.

"I'll tell ya all about it Harls when we get to wherever we're going, promise." I try my best at a reassuring smile, looking over my shoulder she stares at Digger before nodding and letting me go. Standing beside me she snarls as one of the guards go to move her.

"I can walk just fine right here!" Backing away they just watch her closely as we all start to walk again. Well, all this fuss over little old me. Don't I feel special.

Letting Harley link our arms as much as she could I relax a little, having Harley one side and Digger behind me makes me feel a little safer in this place. A quick glance to the blonde beside me I grin: "how's the expresso machine?" Her giggling makes all the men groan softly as she natters on for the best part of ten minutes of how amazing this machine of hers is, after the first five minutes I kinda guessed she must have had a few cups of it before joining us.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After being piled in an army van and then blindfolded and basically dragged around for ten minutes we are finally standing altogether, or I assume all together as I can hear Croc growling, Harley giggling under her breath and Digs swearing. The blindfold was eventually taken off and a sharp blinding light cut into my eyes making them water, bloody hell are they trying to blind us all. Blinking back the tears I look to my left and right seeing all the guys and Harley with us. Thank God for that.

Flag clears his throat before glaring at us all, "Right, Rules! No pissing me off, no pissing each other off," he glares particularly at Harley and Digs, "you've each got a room, no escaping and no killing any one unless instructed! Got it? Good now fuck off". Storming off to what I can assume is a kitchen I chuckle.

"He's really getting better with this pep talk thing!" Floyd laughs as all our restraints are removed and the army blokes start to disperse. Looking around there are sofas, a small TV, a bookcase and a coffee table. Peaking around Diggers body I spy a corridor with doorways; must be the bedrooms.

"So Am you gonna tell me what happened?" Harls starts tugging at my t-shirt as Digger places his warm hands on my hips, leaning back into him I nod.

"Grigg's happened Harls, I gave him a bit of lip and he didn't like it. Instead of being a smart guy and just using a punch bag instead he used my body as one," I tugged my t-shirt up slightly so she could see the bruising.

Her eyes were seething, gulping I step back further into Digs embrace. Can honestly see why this woman is the Queen of Gotham and can deal with the Joker. "I'll kill him! No one touches my friends!" Smiling at the blonde I reach out a hand and squeeze hers.

"Harkness beat ya too it Dollface," Floyd smirks at Digger as he passes us all to follow Flag into the kitchen. Her glare goes up to my Aussies face which was getting smugger and smugger by the second.

"He ain't gonna be botherin' nobody for a lon' time craziness don't yeh worry". His warm hands slide around my waist to my stomach as he pulls me firmly against his body.

"Good. Now boys if ya'll excuse me I'm gonna check out this shindig. OOOH I hope we have a pool!" She prances around the room before disappearing down the hallway. Croc smirks at us as he follows her down the hall possibly looking for his room.

"We're finally alone luv," smiling up at the tired Aussie I take his large hand in mine feeling small sparks tingle through my fingers at the contact.

"We'll let's get you in bed," his smirk grows as I roll my eyes, "to get you some sleep you horn dog". Chuckling he lets me pull him down the corridor, seeing certain symbols on the doors I see one that was similar to one that was on Digger's bag when we first saw him off the plane. Was that only a week or two ago? God it feels like months ago …

"Luv?" blinking I look and see Digs already in the room tilting his head at me, smiling at the Aussie I follow him in and shut the door behind me. A large bed was against a wall with a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. Seeing him stroke a leather jacket I hold back a smirk when I see his blue Captain jacket next to it, I will so be stealing that at some point. "Yeh think they've got any beer in this place?" Cocking an eyebrow at the Aussie I snort, course we are given a bit of freedom and the nutter wants a beer.

"Want me to go check Digs?" Shaking his head he rummages through the pockets of his leather jacket, bending over I remove my gross white shoes and leave them by the door. Hearing a hiss I whip around seeing a very happy Digger chugging down a can of beer. Laughing as I walk towards the bed, he sends me a wink as he drains the last bit of the can before groaning in delight.

"Come on big guy time for bed," I tell him as I pat the thick dark blue quilt. Throwing the can in a small bin he stalks over to where I'm sat, placing his hands either side of my waist I allow him to get into my personal space. His blue eyes stare into my own as I reach up and run my fingers through his mutton chops. "Bed Digs, you need sleep. Then we can play as much as you want." Winking at the man who has managed to box me in, I shriek his name as he playfully collapses onto me being wary about putting no weight on my ribs and stomach.

"Digger!" Laughing he kisses down my neck leaving little bites before pulling away, smirking down at me.

"Yeh are stayin' here!" Amused I tilt my head at him as he gets up and strips off the orange pants and white wife beater shirt. Oooh. Pretty. Wait. No. Don't get distracted!

"Oh am I now?" I tease seeing his challenging gaze at me. Pulling back one side of the duvet he sits down groaning at the softness of the mattress.

"I tol' yeh again and again luv, yeh are mine now. So geh tha' sweet ass in here before I throw it in" he growls out. Smirking at the now grumpy Aussie I get an idea. Possibly may back fire but only in the best way.

"Well what my Aussie wants I suppose he gets" I wink as I pull off my orange tracksuit bottoms and then slide my white t-shirt off leaving me in just my plain bra and underwear. Looking up I see Diggers eyes glued to my breasts. Typical man. Turning the light off I slip under the quilt, groaning at the give of the mattress. I honestly feel like I could sink straight through it, it is that soft.

"Yeh are a tease luv, just yeh wait till those ribs heal!" His arms wrap around me and drag me into his warm embrace. Snuggling into his chest I close my eyes as I feel his lips touch my forehead.

"Don't make promises you can't keep big boy". A sharp tap to my ass made my eyes lurch open, looking up at the amused Aussie he presses a firm kiss to my lips. Melting into it I chuckle as his hand rubs the now probably red spot on my ass.

"Sleep before I change me mind luv".

Cuddling back down into his embrace I can't help the small smile tugging at the corner of lips as I let sleep take me away to dreams of that small house with the blue bundle of blonde curls in my arms with my Aussies embrace holding us both safe.

 _ **MWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
did you like it?  
the next chapter I will go into more depth about the house that they are now in, but poor ol' Boomer needed sleep! This chapter is more about developing Amara's and Dig's relationship **____**Did you think it was okay?**_


End file.
